


【哈德】攻略马尔福游戏

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: lof点梗文：可以看到好感值简介：哈利得到了一款恋爱攻略向游戏，里面要攻略的主人公竟然是德拉科马尔福！？无伏设定。七年级火焰杯，哈利名副其实的勇士。中短篇完结，甜饼，ooc有。肉章含失禁
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【哈德】攻略马尔福游戏

霍格沃茨的礼堂还是那样辉煌气派，四张长长的学院桌旁已经坐满了叽叽喳喳的学生，当校长讲完话通知他们这学期将会在霍格沃茨举办三强争霸赛后，礼堂里面又一次的热闹了起来。  
  
“参赛学校和魔法部一致认为，要对今年的竞争者规定一个年龄界限，所以只有年满十七岁，也就是说，十七岁以上的学生，才允许报名参加。”  
  
当校长话音刚落，整个礼堂都开始高呼着一个名字，“哈利波特！”  
  
哈利单手撑着下巴，对于众人的呼声没有什么反应，他早就已经习惯成为众人的焦点了，而每个学年也或多或少都会有这么一出。  
  
被火焰杯选中的，为校争夺荣誉的勇士，听听看，这多像一个格兰芬多应该做的事情。  
  
哈利知道就算没有众人的起哄，他也一定会报名参加的，看来他在霍格沃茨的这第七个学年也注定不会平凡的度过了。  
  
离三强争霸赛的举行还有几个月的时间，虽然大家都在讨论，但毕竟还没有到来，哈利如往常一般在宴会结束后就回了宿舍，却意外在自己的床上看到了一个包裹。  
  
不是没有人会送他礼物，甚至说会送他礼物的人还不少，但不会就这么出现在他的床上。  
  
哈利怀疑的走上前，包裹上的小纸条只是简单的写着“哈利波特收”，没有署名。  
  
他看着那张纸条，隐隐觉得这个字迹很熟悉，却想不起来到底会是谁。  
  
凭着这股熟悉感，他最后还是把包裹拆开了。  
  
拆开后哈利发现里面竟然是一台游戏机。  
  
他知道这个东西，但这东西应该是麻瓜们才会用的，为什么会出现在霍格沃茨？而且还是专门送给他的？  
  
哈利爬上床，捣鼓了几下开了机，然后发现这台游戏机里面只有一款游戏。  
  
《Dragon》  
  
Dragon？是冒险类的游戏吗？  
  
哈利想到了三强争霸赛，也许是有人送他让他提前在游戏上练练手？  
  
想着，哈利输入了自己的名字后，点了开始游戏。  
  
进入界面后，里面的画风跟哈利想象中的不太一样，画面虽然很精美生动，但他就是觉得有哪里说不上来的不对劲，总之和一般的冒险类游戏对比的话总透着一股子浓浓的违和感。  
  
进入界面后是一大堆的背景介绍，里面的场景竟然都是他很熟悉的。里面有对角巷，有霍格莫德，还有霍格沃茨。  
  
第一个场景是在对角巷里，他推开了摩金夫人长袍店的门，见到了第一个游戏人物……  
  
该死的，这是马尔福吗！？  
  
马尔福怎么还是这么阴魂不散的，随便玩个游戏都还有他。  
  
哈利皱着眉，立刻开始快进起剧情，想要快点跳过这一段，就在这时，游戏画面跳出了第一个剧情选项。  
  
【看上去是一个和你同龄的霍格沃茨新生，你要上去打招呼吗？】  
  
【要；不要】  
  
哈利毫不犹豫的选了【不要】。  
  
【你没有跟他打招呼，但是他看到了你，率先和你攀谈了起来。】  
  
哈利：？？？  
  
梅林，他为什么要在一个游戏里面再看一遍马尔福说的这些讨人厌的话！  
  
好不容易过了这一段剧情，第二个场景选项。  
  
【霍格沃茨特快上，德拉科马尔福想要和你做朋友，他对你伸出了手，你……】  
  
【握住；拒绝】  
  
哈利面无表情的选了【拒绝】。  
  
系统提示：【德拉科马尔福好感度减50，目前好感度：-50，好感等级：排斥】  
  
哈利：“……”  
  
好感度？  
  
德拉科马尔福的好感度跟他有什么关系？  
  
下一个场景。  
  
【德拉科马尔福带着他的跟班来嘲笑你，这时你选择……】  
  
【嘲讽回去；直接动手；不理他；尝试化解矛盾】  
  
哈利在前三个选项犹豫了一会儿，最后坚定的选择了【嘲讽回去】。  
  
系统提示：【德拉科马尔福好感度减10，目前好感度：-60】  
  
哈利定定的看着那减少的好感度，深深地呼吸了一口气。  
  
所以，德拉科马尔福的好感度到底跟他有什么关系！？就算减到了负无穷他也一点都不在乎的好吗？  
  
这个游戏难道除了马尔福就没有其他剧情了吗？换个罗恩也行啊。  
  
抱着这样的想法，哈利又过了两个选项。  
  
【这节课你要和斯莱特林一起上，但是教室内只剩两个空位了，这时你选择……】  
  
【不认识的斯莱特林旁边；德拉科马尔福的旁边】  
  
哈利：【不认识的斯莱特林旁边】  
  
【你看到德拉科马尔福看起来像是忘记带书了，这时你要……】  
  
【把书借给他；坐过去和他一起看；幸灾乐祸】  
  
哈利：【幸灾乐祸】  
  
【斯莱特林被扣了分，德拉科马尔福看上去心情很低落，你要……】  
  
【安慰他；对他说“下次我提醒你”；嘲笑他】  
  
哈利：【嘲笑他】  
  
系统提示：【德拉科马尔福好感度减20，目前好感度：-80】  
  
【与德拉科马尔福好感度过低，请尽快提升好感度，否则将无法解锁全部剧情。】  
  
哈利看着弹出来的系统提示，算是品出来这个游戏的不对劲来了。  
  
这根本就不像是个冒险类游戏，但他又说不上来这到底是个什么类型的游戏，但显然，这款游戏的主角是他在学校里面最讨厌的死对头——斯莱特林的德拉科马尔福。  
  
是马尔福给他的恶作剧吗？不然谁会这么无聊做一款马尔福为主角的游戏？做自己的游戏不会感到羞耻吗？  
  
哈利想不明白，但他仔细想了想又觉得这不像是马尔福会干出来的事情，更何况这还是一款麻瓜产品，他应该最先就把马尔福排除了才对。  
  
那么这款游戏到底是要怎么玩的？难道是要把马尔福的好感度提升上去才能通关的意思吗？  
  
想着，哈利却依然没有放下手柄，继续进行着游戏剧情。  
  
【你被同意可以骑着巴克比克飞一圈，这时你……】  
  
【邀请德拉科马尔福与你一起；自己飞一圈】  
  
哈利：【自己飞】  
  
我为什么要带着马尔福一起？这个游戏的制作者到底有什么毛病？  
  
【德拉科马尔福被巴克比克踢伤了，这时你要……】  
  
【送他去医疗翼；冷漠旁观】  
  
哈利：呵，自己作的，【冷漠旁观】  
  
【德拉科马尔福进了医疗翼，你要……】  
  
【去看看他；带着礼物去看看他；不管他】  
  
哈利无语片刻，本来想按着真实想法去选【不管他】的，可等他移到选项上面后，他突然觉得应该选选别的选项试试看到底有什么区别，所以他最终选了……  
  
哈利:【去看看他】  
  
【你到医疗翼看到了胳膊上缠了厚厚一层绷带的德拉科马尔福，这时你要……】  
  
【关心他；嘲讽他】  
  
哈利看着“关心他”三个字，纠结半天还是没能昧着良心按下去，当他选了【嘲讽他】时，他整个人都舒畅了。  
  
这时，画面又蹦出来了提示。  
  
系统警告：【德拉科马尔福好感度减20，目前好感度：-100，好感等级：极度厌恶】  
  
【请尽快在之后剧情中及时提升好感度，否则将进入be结局】  
  
哈利并不是很在意马尔福的好感度，他没有理会系统警告，继续进行着之后的剧情。  
  
【你和德拉科马尔福吵架了，这时你该……】  
  
【不理他；嘲讽他；道歉；给他一颗糖】  
  
这什么？给他一颗糖？马尔福家的人难道还缺一颗糖吃吗？  
  
哈利:【嘲讽他】  
  
系统警告：【目前德拉科马尔福好感度已达到最低值，请尽快提升。】  
  
【霍格沃茨将要举行一场舞会，你要选择邀请谁陪你一起参加呢？】  
  
【德拉科马尔福（好感度过低无法选择）；随便一个人】  
  
哈利：“……”他还有其他选择吗？  
  
这个游戏都是些什么乱七八糟的东西啊？  
  
哈利吭哧吭哧玩了半天，终于把整个游戏都过了一遍，里面的选项除了【去看看马尔福】外，全都是按照他的真实想法选的，结果他毫无意外的没有打出来happy end，最后他和德拉科马尔福在毕业后形同陌路，再无交集。  
  
当玩完了一遍游戏后，哈利算是彻底搞明白了，这根本就不是什么冒险类游戏，这就是个升好感度的攻略向游戏！见鬼的要攻略的主人公竟然是德拉科马尔福！制作这个游戏的人是得有多想不开。  
  
哈利把玩过一遍的游戏放下，去浴室洗漱了一番，等他再回到床上的时候，却又盯着那款游戏机发起了呆。  
  
好一会儿后，他重新把游戏打开开了一局新的。  
  
说实话，他真的有点好奇马尔福的好感升上去之后是什么样子的，会和现在有什么不同吗？  
  
抱着想要看一看的心态，哈利这次做了很多昧良心的选择。  
  
比如……  
  
【德拉科马尔福想要和你做朋友，他对你伸出了手，你……】  
  
【握住；拒绝】  
  
哈利这回选了【握住】。  
  
系统提示：【德拉科马尔福好感度加20，目前好感度：20，好感等级：冷淡】  
  
【德拉科马尔福讽刺了麻瓜出身的学生，这时你要……】  
  
【反驳他；嘲讽回去；先他一步向同学道歉并把马尔福拉走】  
  
哈利选了最后一个选项。  
  
【德拉科马尔福看在你们是朋友的份上没有揪住不放。】  
  
【教室内只剩两个空位了，这时你选择……】  
  
哈利：【德拉科马尔福的旁边】  
  
【他看了看你，把位置腾了出来。】  
  
【德拉科马尔福看起来像是忘记带书了，这时你要……】  
  
哈利：【和他一起看】  
  
【你们两个因为要一起看书离得很近，两个人的脸越凑越近，你甚至能看到对方白皙细腻脸上的细小绒毛，白白嫩嫩的脸颊让你想要上手捏两下，而对方身上淡淡的苹果香源源不断的传了过来，这让你有些心神不宁，一整节课都没有听进去多少内容。】  
  
哈利：？？？  
  
哈利先是看着屏幕里面挨的很近的两个人，又看着这段话，好半天后他不屑的嗤笑了一声。  
  
他怎么可能会因为马尔福身上的味道心神不宁？还捏马尔福的脸？他能忍住不一拳凑上去已经是他的极限了，果然这款游戏的内容当不得真。  
  
哈利继续玩着。  
  
【因为你帮助了马尔福，斯莱特林没有被扣分，德拉科马尔福好感度加10，目前好感度：30】  
  
【你被同意可以骑着巴克比克飞一圈，这时你……】  
  
哈利：【邀请德拉科马尔福与我一起】  
  
【因目前好感度过低，德拉科马尔福没有同意你的邀请，你自己飞了一圈。】  
  
哈利玩到这里的时候皱起了眉，竟然拒绝了！？  
  
不对啊，按正常玩法来说这里肯定是有办法邀请的，可是该走的剧情他都走了，为什么好感度还不达标？  
  
哈利想一定有什么他没发现的玩法，他继续摸索着，结果还真让他找到了一个新的板块。  
  
日常好感任务：  
  
你可以:  
  
【邀请德拉科马尔福一起去教室】  
【下课后等他一起去餐厅】  
【约他到图书馆一起学习】  
【和他一起逛霍格莫德】  
【帮忙占座】  
【提醒拿书】  
【一起练习魁地奇】  
【分享糖果】等。  
  
哈利知道这个日常好感度也是通关的关键，不情不愿的只能开始刷起日常好感来，好不容易把好感度刷到了50，好感等级这时到了普通，他想着这回总应该差不多了吧。  
  
剧情继续。  
  
【德拉科马尔福进了医疗翼，你要……】  
  
【去看看他；带着礼物去看看他；不管他】  
  
哈利在去看看他和带着礼物去看他之间犹豫不决，后来想着他都昧着良心选到这里了，不能功亏一篑，干脆，【带着礼物去看看他】  
  
【德拉科马尔福看到了你手上的礼物，他没有和你打招呼，甚至转头不看你看向了窗外，你注意到他的耳朵有点发红，这时你……】  
  
【关心他；嘲讽他】  
  
哈利凑到屏幕上，竟然真的看到了马尔福发红的耳朵，他只能感叹这款游戏做的很细节，忽略掉心里那一点点奇怪的感觉，这回他终于昧着良心点了【关心他】。  
  
【德拉科马尔福听到你的话后急急忙忙的说自己没事，眼睛却一直不看你，甚至直接对你下了逐客令，让你赶紧离开，他没事不需要你的关心，这时你……】  
  
【不管他的话留下来；离开】  
  
哈利思考了一下后，选了【离开】。  
  
人家都赶你了你不走岂不是惹人讨厌？他这次选的一定没错。  
  
哈利这么想着，结果……  
  
【你离开了，马尔福很失落，德拉科马尔福好感度减20。】  
  
哈利：？？？  
  
失落？他难道不是善解人意吗？这下好了，好不容易刷上去的好感度一下子就没了。  
  
哈利非常的不甘心，干脆重读了存档，这次他选了【留下来】。  
  
【马尔福看到你在床边坐下，虽然脸上看起来很嫌弃的样子，但却没有再说要你离开的话，你们两个闲聊了几句，就在这时，他不小心扯到了伤口。他呼了一声痛，你急忙起身去看，却率先看到了马尔福迅速泛红的眼眶，可怜兮兮的模样让你想要把他抱住哄一哄，但你没有贸然动作，只是放轻了声音哄着他，德拉科马尔福好感度加10，目前好感度：60，好感等级：友好】  
  
拿着游戏机的哈利怔怔地看着屏幕里面红着眼角眼睛里面还泛着水光的马尔福，脑海里一直重复着那句，“你想把他抱住哄一哄。”  
  
等他终于从这一幕回神的时候，瞬间的，他在床上原地弹跳了一下，猛地把手里的手柄扔到了一旁，整个人翻了个身把头钻到了枕头里。  
  
他刚刚一定是魔怔了，他竟然真的和游戏里面出现的文字在心理上重合了！他竟然真的想要把马尔福抱住哄一哄！！！  
  
他为什么会在刚刚那个剧情里一瞬间觉得自己突然好像发现了些什么！？  
  
比如马尔福其实是口不对心？平时外露的刺也许是他的一层保护壳和伪装，其实里面很柔软？  
  
还有刚刚那个画面！梅林！他竟然觉得马尔福那副可怜兮兮的样子很！可！爱！  
  
戈德里克的，来听听他现在的心跳吧，他不正常了，他不对劲了，这个游戏肯定有问题！  
  
哈利埋在枕头里面冷静了一会儿后，却还是重新爬了起来，默默的再次继续刚刚的游戏。  
  
【这天，你和德拉科马尔福吵架了，这时你准备……】  
  
【不理他；嘲讽他；道歉；给他一颗糖】  
  
哈利斟酌了一下，按照这个游戏的走向，前两个肯定是错误答案了，送糖这个也太扯了，最后他选了【道歉】，他觉得这应该是最稳的选择了吧？  
  
【马尔福虽然还在生气，但因为你先道歉了，他只能把情绪忍了下来，但从这天后你们之间的感情还是有了隔阂，他逐渐意识到你们的想法从根本上就不对盘，他渐渐疏远了你，达成be结局】  
  
哈利：……  
  
哈利：？？？  
  
哈利：What！？  
  
哈利一时无法接受突如其来的be结局，他觉得自己能选的都选对了啊！  
  
这一下子竟然让他开始燃起了斗志，他就不信了，他今天一定要把这个游戏通关了，他就不信只要他想，他还攻略不下来一个马尔福？  
  
哈利重新读取存档。  
  
【这天，你和德拉科马尔福吵架了，这时你准备……】  
  
【不理他；嘲讽他；道歉；给他一颗糖】  
  
哈利理智分析，首先，前两个选项肯定不可以，道歉他也试过了，那就只剩下……  
  
给他一颗糖。  
  
哈利盯着最后那个选项。  
  
不会吧不会吧？马尔福难道还能被一颗糖哄好？一颗糖就能攻略下来的话马尔福未免也太……  
  
哈利一时之间找不到词去表达自己的心情，他抱着将信将疑的态度，点了【给他一颗糖】。  
  
【你们两个人吵得很凶，谁也不想退让，但是看着马尔福气到都快哭出来的样子，你终于还是心软了。你率先停了下来，想着要怎么结束这场争吵，突然你灵机一动，掏出了口袋中的苹果糖，在德拉科马尔福还在喋喋不休的时候，你突然把糖喂到了他的嘴里，马尔福骂骂咧咧的嘴巴猛地闭了起来，甚至因为合上的太快，连你的手指都含了进去，湿热的舌头舔过你的手指惹起你心里的酥麻，你尴尬的轻咳一声把手抽了回来，你们两个人全都红着脸谁也不敢看谁，一场矛盾突然无声的化解了。事后，当你们都冷静下来后，心平气和的对彼此说出了自己的想法，你们好好的沟通了一次，对上次的争吵各自退让了一步，你们第一次互相理解了对方，你们两人之间的感情发生了变化。】  
  
【德拉科马尔福好感度加10，目前好感度：70】  
  
哈利抱着手柄暂时没有进行下一个剧情，他觉得自己的手指好像麻麻的，就仿佛刚刚马尔福真的含了一下他的手指一样……  
  
要完，他觉得自己越来越不对劲了，这个游戏有毒吧？  
  
越玩，哈利越是开始觉得马尔福好像也不像是他一直以为的那么讨厌那么糟糕，尤其是当你发现了一些平时不去注意被忽略掉的东西后，你甚至开始理解了他每句带刺的话后面的另一层含义，甚至是每一个嫌弃的表情排斥的举动后的那股可爱的——原谅他用这个词，但是真的就是，可爱的别扭劲儿。  
  
哈利认为自己需要再次冷静一下，他不能被这款游戏带着走，这只不过是个游戏而已，现实里面的马尔福到底是不是像游戏里面的一样谁也不知道。  
  
他自己是坚信现实里面的，他认识的那个马尔福依然是个没有任何可爱之处的讨厌鬼！  
  
冷静下来后，哈利继续剧情。  
  
【霍格沃茨将要举行一场舞会，你要选择邀请谁陪你一起参加呢？】  
  
【德拉科马尔福（目前好感度大于60，可选）；其他人】  
  
哈利这次终于能选马尔福了，他松了口气，选了【德拉科马尔福】。  
  
【你成功邀请到了德拉科马尔福成为你的舞伴，但是你不会跳舞，舞技极差，马尔福一边抱怨着一边骂着你“笨蛋”，“巨怪”，但是却依然耐心的教着你。你学的并不快也不好，因为只要练习，你就会一直盯着马尔福看，根本无法专心学舞。马尔福好不容易把你磕磕绊绊的教会后，你们参加了一场愉快的舞会，你搂着他的腰旋转在舞池中，他离你那么近，他的一切都为你而绽放，你忍不住在舞曲终了的时候把他抱在了怀里，这一刻的画面是那么的美好，让你终身难忘。】  
  
【德拉科马尔福好感度加10，目前好感度：80，好感等级：喜欢】  
  
哈利玩完舞会的剧情后再一次倒在了床上，他的双手放在发烫的脸上，心跳声重的仿佛要冲破胸腔，他怔怔的看着天花板。  
  
梅林啊，他刚刚抱了马尔福？  
  
马尔福在他怀里的时候好乖啊，耳朵红红的只露个金色的头顶给他，他的脸一定也是红红的吧，光是想想就好可爱。  
  
戈德里克的！他又在想什么！！！  
  
快清醒一点哈利，你会变得这么奇怪只能去怪这个游戏里面的立绘、模型、画面也太精美太生动了！简直就像是真实发生在面前的事情一样，尤其是画面中马尔福的每一个表情，那看起来全都太真实了！  
  
而且他不得不承认，游戏里面对于马尔福的还原度还是相当高的，虽然他不相信马尔福会被像是“一颗糖果”那样的技俩攻略，也不相信马尔福会如游戏里面那般“可爱”，但是起码表象上的性格和长相真的是非常一致的。  
  
甚至！他已经开始觉得马尔福长得很漂亮了！梅林，这一定都是因为游戏画面太漂亮的过，让他产生了这种不可思议的想法！  
  
说到底这个游戏的制作者到底有什么毛病啊！干什么要把马尔福写的画的那么可爱啊！这和真实的马尔福根本就是两个人吧！  
  
哈利平复了一会儿后，爬起来继续玩，他好不容易又肝了两个剧情，期间他又不小心打出了好几个be结局，不知不觉间天就亮了。  
  
这期间经过他反复的试验，一个选项一个选项的试，终于让他琢磨出来了通关游戏的几个关键点。  
  
首先，好感度非常的重要，负好感只能达成无cp的be结局，而好感度要是在60以下就会达成马尔福和其他人结婚的be线， 就算好感度升到了60以上，如果没有到达90或更高，依然也只是彼此动心但没有更进一步的遗憾收场。  
  
哈利肝了一晚上的游戏，可惜的是他依然没有把游戏通关，第二天他顶着两个大大的黑眼圈出现在学校里，在去餐厅的路上时，他就被马尔福拦了下来。  
  
德拉科带着他的两个跟班，拦在哈利的面前贱兮兮的嘲讽起来哈利脸上的黑眼圈。  
  
肝了一晚上“攻略马尔福游戏”的哈利此时已经有了严重的游戏后遗症，他几乎是在德拉科的话音落下的瞬间，条件反射的先服了个软，然后给马尔福顺了个毛。  
  
在他旁边的罗恩和赫敏瞪大眼睛惊愕的看着他。  
  
而德拉科……  
  
他被深深的恶心到了。  
  
“呕，破特你是有什么毛病吗！”  
  
德拉科摸了摸自己的头发压下那股发毛的感觉，嫌弃的撇了撇嘴吐了吐舌头，不再打算在今天和不正常的破特有更多的接触了，带着跟班赶紧离开。  
  
罗恩以为自己知道了真相，欣慰的拍着自己兄弟的肩膀，“可以的哈利，这是你新想出来的摆脱那个臭白鼬的方法？还真管用。”  
  
而哈利，他看着德拉科离开的背影，突然有点郁卒，起码玩过游戏之后的哈利开始分得清马尔福是真的嫌弃他还是口不对心的傲娇了。  
  
他不禁叹了口气，若是马尔福对他的好感度再高点，可能就不会是这个反应了吧？  
  
亏他在游戏里面肝了那么久，现实中根本没办法用到啊！就算现在不像游戏中那样有好感度可以看，他也知道马尔福有多讨厌自己，就像他也讨厌马尔福一样。  
  
……  
  
对啊，他是讨厌马尔福的啊！他真是魔怔了！那个游戏简直害人不浅！  
  
然而游戏的后遗症可不仅仅是刚刚的那一下，在餐厅吃饭的时候，哈利的眼睛总是忍不住的往马尔福的方向瞟，眼睛一点一点的描绘着马尔福的长相，身段，无意识的在脑海中和游戏里面的画面对比了一番，心里偷偷地想着，比起游戏，还是马尔福本人要更漂亮一些。  
  
等等……他为什么会真的觉得马尔福漂亮！？  
  
哈利被自己的想法吓到了，他吓得连饭都没吃完就赶紧跑了。  
  
这一天里面，只要一和马尔福处在同一个空间，哈利就忍不住偷偷去看他，然后将马尔福的每一个小动作小表情一一的和游戏中的对应，然而越是对比，哈利就越是心惊。  
  
那款游戏里面的内容，好像真的是有道理的……  
  
难道马尔福真的不是像他一直以为的那样？  
  
哈利把自己这个想法埋在了心底，一天的课程结束后，他第一时间奔回了宿舍，爬上床抱起游戏机再次玩了起来。  
  
他一定要把这个游戏通关了！  
  
哈利越是玩到后面的剧情，越是脸红心跳，他后来甚至脸烧的通红的把床帘拉好，又放了好几个咒语确定不会有人突然进来打扰他后，才捂着砰砰乱跳的心继续着游戏的剧情。  
  
在里面他已经把马尔福的好感刷到了90，他和马尔福告白了，甚至他可以选择抱抱马尔福，或者亲亲他。  
  
哈利做了好大的心里建设，才按下了那两个选项，然后他看着屏幕里面的画面和文字，全身烧的更厉害了起来。  
  
哈利又玩了几天，把每一个他不满意的选项都研究出正确的选项后，终于吭哧吭哧的把游戏完美的通关了。  
  
他成功的攻略了马尔福，和马尔福达成了终身伴侣的he结局。  
  
游戏结束后，哈利莫名的有种怅然感。  
  
如果这是真实的就好了……他忍不住这样想到。  
  
在经历了又是抱又是亲又是和马尔福告白又是结婚的剧情后，他现在已经完全能够面不改色的承认自己这些莫名其妙的想法了。  
  
如果现实中的马尔福真的是像游戏里面的那样的话，他可能真的会喜欢上他。  
  
要不要试探一下呢？  
  
其实如果他仔细观察了解一下马尔福的话，应该不难确认才是。  
  
哈利没有意识到他正在给自己去追马尔福寻找着借口。  
  
不过就算真的确认了，就马尔福讨厌他的现状，也不好把人追到手吧？  
  
说实在的，他还是不相信游戏里面的那些拙劣的攻略手段真的能追到马尔福。  
  
想着想着，哈利终于睡着了。  
  
不知道是不是他游戏玩多了，当天晚上，哈利就做了些他和马尔福的奇奇怪怪的梦，那个梦直接导致他在第二天不敢正眼面对马尔福。  
  
梅林呐！他都在梦里对马尔福做了什么啊！！！  
  
梦里的马尔福的那些表情，那些声音……  
  
不要再想了哈利！醒醒吧，游戏只是游戏而已，不要再让他影响到你了！  
  
不过话说回来，那个游戏……  
  
想到游戏里面攻略到马尔福之后的一个个画面景象，哈利暗暗咬牙。  
  
绝对，绝对不能让除他以外的第二个人拿到这个游戏！  
  
说到底，这个游戏到底是谁做出来的！  
  
哈利不想承认他有点吃味了，实在是那个制作者看上去实在是太过于了解马尔福了，还做了那么多既有细节又漂亮的人物动作，这别是哪个觊觎马尔福的变态做的吧。  
  
哈利想了想后不自在的否定了这个猜测，他只能庆幸这个游戏是送给他的，如果是其他人收到了……  
  
哈利光是想想就已经要生气了。  
  
就在哈利这边踌躇着要不要真的去追追看现实的马尔福的时候，哈利这天突然发现马尔福的头顶上多了一个亮闪闪的数字。  
  
他一开始还以为是自己玩游戏玩多了眼花了，可等他揉了揉眼睛仔细去看后，发现马尔福的头顶上真的多出来了一行数字！  
  
他忍住自己的瞎想，理智的先去问了身旁的罗恩和赫敏，但他们都用他是不是没休息好出现了幻觉的眼神看着他，哈利知道这只有自己能够看的到。  
  
哈利偷偷走近了一些去看，看着马尔福头顶上那个大大的-100，突然联想到了他这两天玩的那个游戏。  
  
这不会是好感度吧……  
  
哈利盯着那个-100看了半天，心里不知道应该作何感想。  
  
他早就应该想到的，如果真的能看到好感度，马尔福那么讨厌他，可不就是大写的负一百吗。  
  
他突然开始头疼了起来，游戏里面的-100就是好感度的最低值了，等级是极度厌恶，这他要是想要把马尔福的好感度升上来可真的难办了，他总不可能再回到一年级的时候重来一遍吧。  
  
哎，早知如此，何必当初呢，想想该怎么挽救才是正经事，哈利郁闷的想。  
  
自从能看到德拉科头顶的数字后，哈利整个人都蠢蠢欲动了起来，罗恩和赫敏只能看到哈利像是盯贼一样的紧守着马尔福。  
  
终于，还是赫敏先忍不住拍了拍他问道，“哈利，你是又觉得马尔福要做什么坏事了吗？”  
  
哈利听到这话后才回神，眼神却是不舍得从马尔福的身上挪开，但最后他还是把恋恋不舍的目光挪开了，之后才疑惑的对赫敏回道，“我没有啊。”  
  
赫敏：“那你怎么一直盯着马尔福看？”  
  
哈利想到了自己的打算，趁着这个机会对着他的两个好朋友试探地道，“你们说，我们有没有可能和斯莱特林们成为朋友？或者说和马尔福……咳，不是，我没有别的意思，就是我突然发现马尔福可能也有不那么讨厌的一面？我是说……校长不是一直都在强调各学院友好相处消除偏见吗！对！也许我们该试试看，这是我们在霍格沃茨的最后一年了，也许应该解决这样的矛盾……”  
  
哈利在赫敏怀疑的目光下声音渐渐的越来越小，最后他尴尬的摸摸鼻子，讪笑了一下。  
  
赫敏目光如炬的盯着哈利，“哈利，你刚刚的话有点多。”  
  
哈利轻咳，“哦，是吗……”  
  
这边哈利没有看到，就在他的视线转移走后，那边德拉科瞬间放松下来了僵硬的肩膀。  
  
哈利刚才的目光简直是个正常人都没办法忽视，德拉科忍着身上发毛的感觉，趁着现在赶紧偷偷拽了拽布雷斯的衣角，小声地说，“糟了，我觉得破特要搞我，我们这几天小心一点他。”  
  
布雷斯听到德拉科突然的话疑惑的回头看了看格兰芬多长桌，却正好和哈利波特再次看过来的死亡视线对上。  
  
布雷斯心下诧异，他挑了挑眉，丝毫不惧的回敬了一个恶意的笑后，却是疑惑那位校园“风云人物”为什么要这么看他，毕竟一直以来跟波特不对盘的可都是他旁边的这位。  
  
布雷斯观察了一会儿，最后他顺着波特的视线，看向了自己的衣角，然后他看到了还揪在他衣角上面的德拉科的手。  
  
布雷斯：……  
  
布雷斯：？？？  
  
布雷斯：嗯？？？  
  
哈利在这儿纠结了几天，又紧盯了马尔福一阵，就这么一段时间，还真的让他发现意识到了现实里面的马尔福和游戏里面的那个或许真的是一样的。  
  
这个发现让他一直摇摆不定的心仿佛得到了一个理由一般，成为了他前进的一个推手。  
  
而那个闪亮亮的，大写在德拉科头顶的-100，哈利是怎么看怎么不顺眼。  
  
他这边都已经开始对马尔福改观了，那个人竟然还极度厌恶他？  
  
撸起袖子准备把那个碍眼的-100刷没的哈利想了半天该怎么做，好在游戏里给了他不少模板可以参考，他干脆选了几个日常好感任务里面的方法准备搬到现实中去尝试。  
  
这天，魔药课，哈利一反常态没有和格兰芬多的朋友们坐在一起，迎着罗恩和赫敏一言难尽的表情，早早到了教室后坐在了德拉科平时会坐的位置旁边，静静等待着他的“目标”的到来。  
  
德拉科被哈利盯了几天，他身上的所有神经都调动了起来一直戒备着，这导致他这几天根本就没怎么休息好。  
  
这天他难得有点犯迷糊的到了教室，没有注意周围的动静习惯性坐在默认属于他的位置上，结果刚坐下来他就感觉哪里不太对劲。  
  
他抬起头，看着站在他旁边没有坐下来的潘西和布雷斯，疑惑的道，“你们站着做什么？”  
  
布雷斯嘴角抽了抽：“呃……怎么说呢，潘西，今天我们到后面去坐。”  
  
说着，布雷斯一把将潘西拽到了后面。  
  
德拉科眯着眼睛看着跑到了后面的两个人，心里对那两个人的举动狐疑不已，但他的手上却不耽误的翻起了课本，然而……  
  
“奇怪，书怎么没了？”德拉科晃了晃脑袋认真的翻了一遍手中抱着的书，结果确实没有看到这节课要用的那本，他烦躁的皱了皱眉，轻啧一声，“忘带了吗，都怪破特。”  
  
他小声的嘟囔了一句，转头就要叫高尔，“喂，高尔，把你的书……”  
  
然而他一转头，没有看到预想中高尔的脸，反而看到了一个他万万没想到的人，那个人还对着他笑了笑，然后晃了晃自己手里的书对他说，“可以用我的，我们一起看。”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
德拉科一个手抖，把手里面的书全糊在了哈利的脑袋上，“破破破……破特！？”  
  
他被吓到了，下一秒他直接蹦了起来，嗖的一下抽出魔杖就指了过去，“破特！你他妈的要搞什么？是你偷了我的书吗？！”  
  
哈利“嘶——”了一声，默默地把砸到他身上的书收好，眼睛看着马尔福指向他的魔杖，听到这话后头疼地揉了揉眉心。  
  
他原本看到马尔福没带书的时候还想着，这场景他熟啊！甚至想到了游戏里面他们凑近到一起看书的场景后还忍不住期待了起来，结果……  
  
就在这时斯内普教授走进了教室，他一进来就看到了举着魔杖的德拉科，他皱着眉眼睛不善的看向了德拉科对面的哈利，“波特，回到你的座位上去。”  
  
哈利听到斯内普的话后直接扬起了一个笑，丝毫不退让的道，“教授，我的座位就在这里。”  
  
斯内普的脸瞬间黑了一个度，他又看向德拉科，“要上课了，坐到你的位置上。”  
  
德拉科对着教授点点头，下巴一扬，“克拉布，跟我换！”  
  
然而他话音刚落，克拉布还没有起身，那边哈利突然猛地站了起来，然后一把抓住了他的手腕，用力之大完全让人无法挣脱，直接一个用力就把他给拽到了座位上。  
  
哈利压着他的手，咬牙贴在他耳边小声却不容拒绝地一字一顿地道，“就.坐.在.这.里。”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
德拉科缩了缩脖子，不动了。  
  
好吧他怂了。  
  
他最怵的就是别人真的发狠，哈利一动真格的稍微一威胁，他就不敢吱声了，最后心不甘情不愿地坐在哈利的旁边，一堂课又是难受却又不敢反对，整个人憋屈的要死。如果他身上有毛的话，估计此时已经全部炸开了。  
  
但就算是他这会儿没有去反抗，一堂课里他也恨不得能离波特有八千米远。  
  
而哈利，别说他想着两个人凑在一起看书的场景了，屁都没有一个！  
  
马尔福全身上下都写满了嫌！弃！他！这让他气不打一处来。  
  
哈利只能安慰自己，好感度-100他还能期待什么呢？慢慢来吧，他就不信那个游戏他都可以打通关，现实中的他还搞不定？！  
  
等到理论知识讲完课堂进入到制作魔药的步骤后，德拉科僵着脸全身写满了排斥的和哈利分到了一组。  
  
他只能尽可能的无视他旁边的这个人，虽然他乐于找波特的麻烦，但不代表他要跟一个不正常的波特近距离相处。  
  
让他们打一架吵一架讽刺讽刺嘲笑嘲笑他还挺乐意的，但让他们像现在这样合作着一起制作魔药？梅林的，看到他胳膊上竖起的寒毛了吗，这件事真是太恶心了。  
  
但是在德拉科全身僵硬着度过这一堂无比煎熬的魔药课时，哈利那边却看着他走起了神。  
  
专注制作魔药的德拉科看上去异常的赏心悦目。白皙修长的手指有条不紊地处理着材料，看着他的动作就好像看着一场表演一般。微垂着的长睫毛忽扇忽扇着，像是正挠在人的心上，穿过它，就能看到那人认真的眼眸，灰蓝色的眼睛像珍贵的宝石一般。  
  
真好看……  
  
哈利根本没有发现他已经不知不觉间看呆了，他只能感受到自己那正扑通扑通重重地跳动着的心跳。  
  
教室的最后面，潘西和布雷斯凑在一起小声地嘀咕。  
  
潘西：“波特的脑子是出问题了吗？”  
  
布雷斯：“可能是中迷情剂了吧。”  
  
潘西“嘶——”了一声，同情的看着德拉科。  
  
在他们的不远处，罗恩和赫敏僵着嘴角，笑不出来。  
  
哈利虽然一上来就先在魔药课上失利了，但他是那种会轻易放弃的人吗？  
  
第二天，餐厅。  
  
“早上好，马尔福。”  
  
德拉科带着潘西一行人，站在斯莱特林长桌的旁边，看着穿着格兰芬多院服的哈利波特正堂而皇之的坐在他们斯莱特林的位置上，个个板着张脸表情严肃的严阵以待。  
  
德拉科冷冷地对着丝毫不觉得自己有问题的哈利道：“如果你没瞎，格兰芬多的桌子在那边，快滚回去，破特。”  
  
哈利慵懒地单手撑着下巴对着他笑，“我当然没瞎，一起吃饭吧，马尔福。”  
  
德拉科沉默了两秒，然后迅速地往后退了两步，直接退到了高尔和克拉布的身后，还不忘了拽着布雷斯一起。  
  
德拉科拉着布雷斯躲在后面，让高尔和克拉布高大的身子挡住他们后对着布雷斯低声吼道，“你看！我说什么来着！破特来搞我了吧！现在怎么办！你有什么办法对付他吗？”  
  
布雷斯：“……”  
  
布雷斯先是抬头越过高尔和克拉布，和哈利尖锐的视线对上的下一秒，他不动声色的把拽在他袖子上的手扯了下来，“别这么慌德拉科，也许他只是中了迷情剂呢？”  
  
德拉科的脸瞬间变得更难看了，然后他头也不回地奔向了教授席，“斯内普教授，你快去看看，破特中了迷情剂！”  
  
斯内普肉眼可见的抽了抽嘴角，然后在邓布利多笑呵呵的声音中，德拉科被推回了斯莱特林长桌。  
  
德拉科最后还是坐在了哈利波特的旁边，教授们斩钉截铁的告诉他，破特并没有中迷情剂，他现在，食不下咽。  
  
太痛苦了，他从来没吃过这么难吃的饭！  
  
而更让他无法忍受的是……  
  
“给，苹果汁，我知道你喜欢这个。”  
  
“多吃点，你怎么吃的这么少，一会儿该饿了。”  
  
“蛋糕还是糖？”  
  
“都吃到脸上了，我给你擦……”  
  
德拉科受不了了，他跑了，在破特的手就要碰到他脸上的前一秒！  
  
他受够了！  
  
跑出餐厅后，他胡乱的用袖子狠狠擦了一下嘴，想到刚刚那个可怕的破特，浑身都抖了一下。  
  
德拉科按了按自己狂跳的心，心里反复刷屏，“太可怕了，这太可怕了！”  
  
餐厅里，除哈利波特之外的所有人都在默默欣赏着这场“闹剧”。  
  
哈利看着德拉科跑了，也放下了手中的食物，非常“友好”的跟布雷斯和潘西点了点头算是打过招呼后，后脚跟着德拉科就出了餐厅。  
  
等到他离开餐厅后，原本小声安静的餐厅内一下子炸开了锅。  
  
赫敏和罗恩捂着脸跟在哈利的后面跑了出去。  
  
另一边，出了餐厅的哈利快步追上了德拉科。  
  
“马尔福！要一起去教室吗？”  
  
德拉科本来走的好好的，还以为终于暂时躲开了那个不正常的破特，结果没想到突然听到了这么一声，吓得他脚下猛地一个踉跄差点摔个狗吃屎。  
  
哈利急忙跑过去拉住德拉科的胳膊，德拉科一站稳后就把哈利的手狠狠地甩开了，“该死的，别碰我！”  
  
哈利无辜的看着他，德拉科受不了的恼怒地咒骂了哈利一句就率先往前走，哈利看了看自己被甩开的手，无奈的叹了口气，跟在了德拉科的后面。  
  
他没有再继续刺激前面的人，只是看着那个还没有任何变化的-100思索着。  
  
第三天，教室门口。  
  
“马尔福，一起去图书馆写作业吗？”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
他面无表情的把高尔和克拉布往自己的身前一推，用实际行动拒绝了哈利。  
  
第n天，这天是斯莱特林队和其他学院比赛的前一天，哈利找到了德拉科。  
  
“我明天会去看你比赛的，加油！”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
德拉科：“你到底什么毛病？”  
  
哈利无辜的眨眼。  
  
第二天，哈利说到做到的到了观众席去看德拉科的比赛，但是德拉科根本就没有在意哈利会不会来看他的比赛，他也从头到尾就没往观众席上去瞄一眼。  
  
哈利虽然感觉很挫败，但是当他现在的心态转变了以后，这时再去看马尔福的飞行技术，他得承认，马尔福是他承认的可以与他一战的找球手。  
  
虽然以前在球场上他们已经较量了很多次了，但是哈利现在又忍不住开始期待起了和德拉科的比赛，但可惜的是三强争霸赛一开始后就不会有比赛了，他今年没有能和斯莱特林对上的机会。  
  
等到比赛结束，哈利专门等在斯莱特林队的更衣室门口，站在德拉科一出来就能看到他的位置。  
  
德拉科原本跟队员们边走边说着话，结果刚出来就看到了哈利，他的脚步猛地一顿，第一反应是转个方向离开，但是哈利没给他这个机会。  
  
“马尔福！我看了比赛，你们赢了，恭喜你们。”  
  
斯莱特林的队员们先是诧异的看了好几眼哈利波特，之后非常识相的先撤了。  
  
德拉科收住了要离开的步子，他回头皱着眉看着哈利，脚尖急促地点了点地后，突然方向一转，主动走到了哈利的面前。  
  
德拉科走近后，哈利的心跳不受控制的有些快，直到他的领子被紧紧地揪住。  
  
德拉科咬牙切齿地道，“破特，你到底想干什么？能不能别再恶心人了！”  
  
哈利微微向后仰着身子举起双手，没有反抗自己被揪住的领子，鼻尖微动闻到了对方身上传来的味道……  
  
还真是挺好闻的。  
  
哈利又走神了，直到得不到回复确定自己被耍了的德拉科脸色越来越不好看时，哈利才赶紧回神补救。  
  
哈利对于自己连连碰壁的现状也很是无力，尤其是每天看着德拉科头顶那个大大的-100，绞尽脑汁的想怎么才能提升上去，哪怕能升高个一点两点都是进步啊。  
  
终于，在眼看着事情要变得更糟的现在，他的脑子里疯狂的转了数圈，突然想到了在游戏中最初把马尔福的好感度升上去的原因是因为他同意了和对方成为朋友。  
  
想到这里，哈利突然间悟了什么，一瞬间他的表情严肃了起来，他直视着德拉科的眼睛，认真的说道，“马尔福，你没必要这么戒备，我只是想，我是说也许我们可以试着做朋友看看？”  
  
德拉科揪着哈利领子的手无意识地松了一些，他用着宛如看一个傻子一般的眼神看着哈利，“你在开什么玩笑？朋友？你和我？说出这话你自己信吗破特？你别忘了当初是你先拒绝的我！想耍我也不要用这么拙劣的方法好吗？我真是受够了你最近的这些恶心举动了！”越说德拉科越生气。  
  
哈利深深地叹了口气，他只能重复道，“马尔福，我认真的，我没有想要耍你，在霍格沃茨的最后一年了，我们真的要这样一直敌对下去吗？我觉得我们之间的矛盾是有改变的可能的，你……你还想试着和我做朋友看看吗？”哈利最后小心的问道。  
  
哈利的话让德拉科怀疑的看着他，哈利能看到他眼底的不解，但是他也没办法，如果没有那款游戏，要是哪一天马尔福突然过来说要和他做朋友，他可能比他现在的反应还要大，最可能的就是像他最开始玩游戏的时候或者一年级的时候那样，直接拒绝。  
  
但是……马尔福竟然没有第一时间反对他，所以其实他还是一直想跟他做朋友的吗？  
  
哈利突然觉得自己以前好像对马尔福做的太过分了……  
  
好一会儿后，德拉科松开了揪着哈利领子的手，他垂下眼睛，整了整袖口，“别再搞这些让人犯呕的事情了破特，如果这是你想出来的招，那么恭喜你，你成功了，我可以忍着以后都不再来找你的“麻烦”，反正也只剩最后一年了而已，而且我更加受不了你最近做的这些更让人恶心的事情。”  
  
德拉科说完后，就真的准备走了，他侧身从哈利的旁边就要离开，哈利却直接拉住他的胳膊把他又拽了回来。  
  
哈利真的觉得自从玩了那款游戏后，他对马尔福的容忍度都上升了，就像现在，虽然他被马尔福骂着恶心，他也依然能够稳住心态。  
  
他把人拉回来，认真的再次强调道，“不是什么招数，我只是后悔我们没有互相了解的机会。是我以前对你们，我是说斯莱特林，对你们的偏见太深了，给我一个补救的机会好吗？我不想我们在最后一年还留下遗憾，我们试着做朋友看看？可以吗？”  
  
哈利说着，眼看着这样下去马尔福肯定又会拒绝，心里不免着急了起来，情急中他突然想到了游戏里面那个他觉得最扯的方法，此时干脆死马当活马医的掏了掏兜摸出来一颗糖递了过去，“诚意，马尔福，我想跟你做朋友，你愿意吗？”  
  
哈利刚说完，就觉得要糟，拿一颗糖说是诚意什么的……  
  
他可真是有把事情越搞越砸的本事。  
  
然而……德拉科看着哈利手里的糖，模样却像是真的迟疑了。  
  
他看看糖，最后又抬头看向哈利，“你放毒了吧？这里面加了什么魔药对付我？”  
  
哈利噎住，面对马尔福的不信任，他又一次感受到了挫败，接着他无力地想，反正这方法肯定也失败了，干脆自暴自弃地把糖纸拆开，把糖直接扔进了自己的嘴里，“什么都没有，真的只是一颗糖。”  
  
德拉科站在原地看着哈利，他观察了哈利半天，像是在确认那颗糖真的没有什么副作用之后，整个人突然间放松了不少。  
  
而哈利，他含着口中甜滋滋的糖，眼睁睁的看着马尔福头顶上那行闪亮亮的大大的-100，突然升到了-90！  
  
数字变了！  
  
哈利：目瞪口呆。  
  
德拉科看着哈利的样子，再次皱眉，“你在看什么？”  
  
哈利立刻回神，“不，没什么，我是说，糖果我还有好多，我之前专门到霍格莫德买的，想着你可能会喜欢……你，呃……要来一颗吗？”说着，哈利又摸了一颗糖出来。  
  
德拉科看着哈利掌心的糖果，抿了抿嘴，好一会儿后突然啪的一下把哈利的手打到了一边，然后直接头也不回的走掉，一句话随着风飘进了哈利的耳朵里。  
  
“我想我能分得清真心。”  
  
哈利这次没有追上走掉的德拉科，他看着马尔福头顶又升了五个点的好感度，牵动嘴角无奈的笑了笑。  
  
“我想我分得清谁是异类。”  
  
“我想我能分得清真心……吗？”  
  
还真是记仇呢。  
  
但是哈利现在一点都不觉得气馁，这么多天来第一次涨了15点好感度让他整个人都飘了起来。  
  
之后的日子里他再接再厉，和斯莱特林一起的课他永远早于德拉科去占座，见到人就强塞两颗糖果过去，也不管对方接不接受会不会吃。  
  
平时只要一有空他就立刻凑上去约德拉科一起去个图书馆啊一起去操场上骑个扫帚飞一圈啊什么的。  
  
在哈利的辛苦努力下，他终于让德拉科从一开始的强硬拒绝他到后面的会勉强同意，吭哧吭哧地把马尔福的好感度艰难的从-100慢慢刷到了-10，现在好感等级：怀疑。  
  
哈利已经觉得他胜利在望了，梅林知道从负一百刷到正到底有多难！游戏里面最多是多点两下手柄的事情，但是在现实中可不是这样的。  
  
起码在他的努力下，现在他约马尔福一起去教室不会被拒绝了，虽然对方看上去还是万般不情愿却好像不知道该怎么反对的模样。  
  
哈利走在德拉科的旁边，自然的从兜里摸出一颗糖递过去，动作非常熟练。  
  
他算是知道为什么游戏里面会有送糖这个选项了，在他真正开始接触了解了马尔福之后，才知道这位马尔福家的少爷有多喜欢吃甜食，而他原本觉得最扯的方法竟然是最好刷好感的那个！  
  
送糖这个方法真的是屡试不爽，不管马尔福会不会收下糖果，只要送了好感就会往上升两点。  
  
后来马尔福开始接下他的糖果后，哈利就更喜欢送了，去投喂马尔福少爷什么的，这让哈利有种莫名的满足感。  
  
尤其是当他看到马尔福把他递过去的糖吃到嘴里含着的时候，总让他忍不住想东想西。  
  
此时跟在他们两个身后的罗恩、赫敏，潘西和布雷斯并排走在了一起，原本对立的两拨人竟然意外和谐的一起走着。  
  
潘西看着前面的人啧啧地道：“这迷情剂的药效时间有点长啊，就没人带他去看看教授吗？”  
  
布雷斯：“……”  
  
罗恩：“赫敏，哈利真的是去交朋友的吗？他为什么突然就要跟那个臭白鼬做朋友啊，不过你觉不觉得他这个交朋友的方法有点奇怪，不知道的话我都还以为他是在追马尔福呢哈哈哈。”  
  
赫敏：“……”  
  
赫敏同情的看了一眼罗恩，真是难为你这一汤匙的情商了，他就是啊！  
  
随着好感度慢慢提升，马尔福对哈利的态度肉眼可见的慢慢好转了起来，从最开始的不管哈利约他做什么都想都不想直接拒绝，到后来会思考一阵然后不情不愿的同意，到现在他们已经可以非常自然的走在一起了。  
  
对于他们这里的神奇组合，同学们一开始都还很惊奇，抱着看热闹的人不胜其数，但随着时间久了，人们倒全都对此见怪不怪了。  
  
甚至在最近，真的像哈利最开始跟赫敏和罗恩说的那样，因为斯莱特林和格兰芬多两个最对立学院的打头人都开始先一步试着友好相处了，其他同学们之间的关系也或多或少缓和了起来。  
  
哈利就按着这个调子慢慢从日常上把马尔福的好感一点点的往上刷，终于，在这天，他把马尔福的好感度刷到了0！  
  
哈利看着那个大大的0，简直要感动的喜极而泣了！他甚至恨不得现在就抱着马尔福亲两口，当然这在现在是不可能的。  
  
虽然现在的好感等级才到“陌生”，但这可是他从-100刷上来的！哈利此时非常的有成就感。  
  
而好感度终于到了正数后，马尔福对他的排斥和防备感明显的没有以前那么重了，甚至他现在都不需要专门去约人，两个人就能自然的一起去图书馆，一起去餐厅，上课吃饭的时候坐到一起，合作的时候分在一组。  
  
而哈利现在每天做的最多的事情，就是看着德拉科发呆。  
  
上课的时候，听着听着课他就走了神，余光忍不住偷偷瞥他旁边的人，对方身上的味道和一举一动都牵动着他的心神。  
  
哈利直到这时才终于肯相信那个游戏里面的大部分剧情说的都是对的，比方说他现在就真的因为马尔福的存在扰着他的心导致他完全听不进去课。  
  
不知道是不是因为他的目光太炙热，德拉科记着记着笔记就感觉哪里怪怪的，一偏头就看到波特傻乎乎的脸，当即拿起手中的本子照着对方的脸就拍了过去。  
  
“嗷！”哈利轻轻呼痛，德拉科凑到哈利的耳边小声斥道，“你不听课干什么呢？”  
  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，讪笑了两声，然后转回头假装认真的看着教授，实则心脏砰砰地乱跳，耳朵偷偷的烧红。  
  
刚刚他们离得可真近啊……  
  
餐厅里，哈利非常自然的把德拉科喜欢吃的东西全都安排好，那细心程度看的一旁的潘西和布雷斯连连咋舌，而德拉科也是浑身不自在。  
  
和格兰芬多做朋友都是这样的吗？  
  
这也……太过分热情了一些吧？  
  
以前他可从来想不到他会跟破特这样相处。  
  
慢慢的，在哈利坚持不懈的努力下，德拉科的好感度被他刷到了50，好感等级到了“普通”。  
  
哈利也真切的体会感受到了不同好感度之间马尔福对他态度上面的差距。  
  
比如当初好感度还是负数的时候，马尔福那是相当排斥和他有更多的接触，哈利觉得马尔福只有在想要嘲笑讽刺他的时候才想理他。  
  
等后面稍微高点了，马尔福对他的排斥感就弱了很多，很多时候只是表情上面表现的很嫌弃很不喜欢，但是不会像最初那样炸毛一般的直接躲开他了。  
  
到现在，就已经非常的正常了，说他们现在的关系是朋友也一点问题都没有！  
  
可是，当好感度到达50之后，哈利却又一次遇到了难题。  
  
他发现以前他用来刷好感的方法好像不管用了，不管他怎么做，好感度都不再往上加，就好像遇到了瓶颈一般，到了某个特殊的节点卡在了这里一样。  
  
而这个时候，三强争霸赛就要举行了，下个月，另外两个魔法学校的参赛者就会到达霍格沃茨。  
  
在三强争霸赛开始之前，哈利又过了好多遍手头上的游戏，但是无论他怎么思考，都想不通为什么好感度不再往上加的原因。  
  
哈利难免开始着急起来，经过了这么长时间的相处，他现在哪里肯满足于好感度只停留在50，甚至当他重新过游戏的时候看到好感度不到60的场合马尔福会和其他人结婚的结局时他就更加的烦躁外加难以忍受。  
  
他非常害怕游戏里面的结局在现实中成了真，毕竟已经验证符合过很多事情了，哈利已经很相信那款游戏中的设定了。  
  
哈利急了，但他又想不到能提升好感的方法，整个人明显的焦虑了起来。  
  
罗恩等人都以为哈利是因为三强争霸赛快要开始的原因在焦虑，而他的焦虑感重到连德拉科都看不过去了。  
  
这天，哈利顶着一头乱糟糟的头发跑去上课，到了教室后打开书包，却意外发现里面多了一包糖果。  
  
哈利一般是不会轻易去吃不认识的人送给他的东西的，毕竟之前出过好几次迷情剂事件，虽然他都没有中招，但他也不得不让自己小心一些。  
  
他把糖果拿了出来观察着，看包装不像是普通的糖果，价格看起来应该挺贵的，是谁塞到他包里来的呢？  
  
教授进来后，哈利把糖果重新塞回书包里，不再去在意，他现在最期待的是下节和马尔福一起的课。  
  
下课后，他第一时间就往下一节课的教室跑，这次去的时候德拉科已经先他一步在座位上了。  
  
哈利走过去，像往常一样坐到德拉科的旁边，却突然看到德拉科的桌子上有一张特别眼熟的糖纸。  
  
哈利盯着那张糖纸思索了起来，思考着他是在哪里见到过类似的，结果就在这时，德拉科突然一把捞起糖纸揉成了一团塞进了兜里。  
  
哈利疑惑的看向他，结果被德拉科狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
  
哈利的心里麻了一下，梅林的，不要这么瞪他啊！  
  
而这个时候，他的脑子里也终于反应过来他在哪里见过那个糖果的包装了！  
  
他猛地坐直身子，抓起书包就把里面的那包糖拿了出来，果然，包装纸和他刚刚见到的德拉科桌子上面的那个一样。  
  
哈利忍不住傻笑了起来，结果下一秒就被德拉科踹了两脚。  
  
哈利在课上偷偷打开一颗糖扔进嘴里，嘴角的笑意一直降不下去，他看着马尔福看似在专心听讲的样子，却逃不过他观察细致的眼睛。  
  
嗯，耳朵红了，薄唇紧绷着，眼睛不敢看我，是害羞了吧，真是太可爱了。  
  
哈利算是发现了，现实中的马尔福甚至要比游戏里面的还要可爱！  
  
他看着浑身紧绷着就是不打算看他的人，忍不住凑上去把自己的糖偷偷塞进德拉科的手心，最后的时候甚至没忍住轻轻捏了两下对方的手。  
  
微凉细腻的皮肤触感让哈利舍不得放手，结果捏完后他才猛地反应了过来，心里顿时哀嚎一声。  
  
完蛋，他好不同意刷上去的好感度可能会因为他这么一个没过脑子的举动全部付之东流了。  
  
哈利赶紧着急忙慌的想要解释挽救一下，却嘴笨的不知道该怎么说，他紧张兮兮的看着德拉科的脑袋，看着上面的数字真的跳动了一下，他的心里顿时一个咯噔，失落的想，这下完了。  
  
结果，当他想要看看好感度掉到了多少的时候，他看着德拉科头顶的数字突然傻掉了。  
  
他怀疑是他的眼睛出了问题，不然为什么他看到那个数字从原本的50变成了52？  
  
增加了？  
  
升了两点？  
  
停滞了那么长时间都不再有动静的好感度，非但没有因为他刚刚的举动掉下去反而增！加！了！？  
  
哈利在这一瞬间，突然发现了新的攻略方法。  
  
然后，从这天之后，不管是德拉科，还是他们的朋友们，都眼睁睁看着哈利突然之间毫无征兆的就从之前的焦虑中恢复了过来，德拉科甚至以为是自己的糖起到了关键性作用，默默想着也许以后可以多送给波特一些糖。  
  
他是没想到哈利竟然也喜欢糖果，不过这也就能说通为什么破特总是能从口袋里面摸出来各种各样的糖果分享给他了。  
  
就在德拉科想偏了的时候，那边恢复过来的哈利开始了他新的刷好感度行动，他开始有意无意的不安分地动手动脚开始天天撩拨德拉科。  
  
他那动作之明显不加掩饰的连罗恩都察觉出不对劲来了。  
  
餐厅，德拉科刚吃完饭放下餐具，哈利的手就直接伸过来蹭过了他的嘴角，指尖在他的脸上摩挲了两下，语气中带着他自己都不自知的宠，“又吃到脸上了。”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
德拉科脸微红，不自在的把哈利的手打掉，“我刚要擦来着。”  
  
罗恩看了会沉默。  
  
草药课，德拉科不小心划伤了手，下一秒手就被哈利握在了手里。  
  
哈利对着伤口轻轻吹了两下，表现得比德拉科还紧张，不由分说地拉着他就走，“走，去医疗翼看看。”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
一道口子而已，不至于，真的不至于！连他这么怕疼的人都还没开始喊呢！  
  
罗恩：呕。  
  
赫敏：恋爱中的白痴，确认。  
  
走廊上，哈利低着头剥开糖纸，在德拉科转头跟他说话的时候，把糖果直接喂到了对方的嘴里。  
  
德拉科的话突然停住，他微微睁大眼睛，含着糖鼓起腮帮子，哈利趁机在他脸上捏了两下。  
  
德拉科：脸红……  
  
赫敏、罗恩、潘西、布雷斯：“啧啧啧啧啧啧。”  
  
哈利的新方法效果显著，在外校来到霍格沃茨之前，哈利成功的把好感度刷到了60。  
  
然而还没等他高兴两天，就在好感度升到了60后的没几天，他时隔已久的又和德拉科吵了一架。  
  
事情的起因是哈利又一次见到马尔福对着麻瓜出身的学生说了一些很过分很难听的话。  
  
哈利当时脑子一热，根本想不到在游戏里面遇到这种情况时的正确解决方法，条件反射的本能的就按照了以前的方式去处理。  
  
等他跟马尔福站在走廊上吵了几个来回之后，哈利无意间一抬眼，看到了马尔福头顶上的数字正从60一格一格的往下掉，等他现在反应过来的时候，那里的好感值已经跌到了40，目前还在继续往下掉着。  
  
但是哈利此时也正在气头上，他最看不惯的就是马尔福的这种行为，这也是他最初就不想和他做朋友的根本原因。  
  
看着不断下跌着的好感度，哈利的心里也是憋着一股火。  
  
就因为不顺着他好感度就全跌下去了？所以马尔福只能接受他的付出？朋友之间的付出怎么说也应该是相互的，他以为好感度到了60了起码……  
  
如果他的所有忍让和主动示好都是这么廉价的话，那他真的不值得在马尔福这里多费心思。  
  
哈利也板着张脸，真的遇到这种情况时，他才意识到现实里跟游戏里面是多么的不一样。  
  
在游戏里面他可以昧着良心做一些他不认可的选择，但不代表在现实中他依然能够放任马尔福继续这么恶劣下去。  
  
等到马尔福头顶上面的好感度再次跌到0的时候，哈利的心里也不好受，现在再和马尔福吵架他并没有任何吵赢后的痛快感，反而越来越烦躁。  
  
哈利看着马尔福头顶的好感度最终停在了0，但是却没有像他预想中的那样继续往下跌。  
  
数字卡在了那里，就像之前的50一样。  
  
德拉科这时也不再说话了，他闭上了嘴垂下了头，这也让哈利有了能够冷静的时间。  
  
稍微冷静了些后，哈利才意识到自己刚刚的想法不太对。  
  
本来这回就是他先上赶着要和马尔福做朋友的，他不能因为没能得到反馈就那么想，但是他也做不到无条件宠着马尔福放任他去做这种事情。  
  
这件事情就像是他们两个人之间隐藏起来的一个疙瘩，只是现在终于再次暴露了出来。  
  
如果这个疙瘩解开了，那么万事大吉，如果没有……  
  
哈利心里猛地一跳，如果没有，那就全完了。  
  
想到这里，他总算意识到他不能再按着现在的方式去解决这件事了。  
  
哈利深呼吸一口气，让自己从气头上出来，“马尔福，你……”  
  
他本来想问“你冷静了一点没有”，结果却率先看到了对方垂着的手正在微微颤抖着。  
  
哈利的话头停了下来，他干脆走近了几步，德拉科几乎在他走过去的瞬间往后躲去，令人窒息的沉默蔓延在两人之间。  
  
好一会儿后，哈利看到德拉科抬起了头，那张苍白漂亮的脸上是隐忍着的失望。  
  
他看到他的眼眶泛着红，但眼睛却用力的睁着，像是努力想要忍住不哭一样，他还听到了他声音带着颤却强装冷硬地对他说，“说的真好听啊破特，做朋友？呵，现在看来你的实验失败了，我们是绝对，不可能，成为朋友的。”  
  
说完，德拉科不再看哈利，转身匆匆地就想走，哈利动作快过了脑子，他一把将人扯住按到了一旁的墙上。  
  
他把人压制住，垂下头看着马尔福红的更厉害的眼睛，好一会儿后他抬手用拇指在他的眼角轻抚了一下，最后叹了口气，低喃道，“真是败给你了。”，然后他才用正常的音量说，“马尔福，我们得谈谈。”  
  
“我和你已经没什么好说的了！”德拉科立刻梗着脖子接道。  
  
哈利这时已经彻底冷静了下来，他发现马尔福身上的刺再一次对着他全部竖了起来，知道自己现在说什么都没有用了，他只能让自己对马尔福更加耐心一点。  
  
他放轻声音，“你这样做我很生气，但是你也不能否认这一段时间我们相处的很好，对吗？总之，我是真的已经拿你当朋友了，但是你知道我不喜欢你做这种事，你说的那些话，很伤人，我必须跟你说你这样做是不对的，我拿你当朋友，所以我才会生气，我不希望我的朋友做错事情没有人去制止他，你能明白吗？”  
  
哈利尽量让自己不像之前那么尖锐，但他也知道马尔福是不可能听得进去他说的这些话的，如果他这样说一说马尔福就会听他的话，他们也不至于一直对立了七年。  
  
但是让哈利没想到的是，德拉科抿着嘴，却没有像以前那样和他激烈对峙或者立刻来反驳他。  
  
哈利顿了顿，试探地继续说，“我刚刚在气头上，说的话可能有点重，我先道歉，那些话你别往心里去，但是我也希望你能意识到你刚刚做的事情是不对的，好吗？”  
  
哈利说完后，眼睛紧紧盯着德拉科看，连他自己都没意识到他现在的紧张，按在德拉科身上的手上面全是汗。  
  
他自己没感觉到，德拉科却感受到了。  
  
德拉科抬起眼狐疑的看了哈利紧绷着的脸好一会，最后又看了一眼自己肩膀上的手后，狠狠地“啧”了一声，小脸往旁边一撇，抬手一把推开了哈利，“啰嗦死了，你话怎么这么多，就当这次是我错了行了吧。”  
  
德拉科抱怨着，率先迈步就要离开，没发现哈利直接傻在了原地。  
  
德拉科这么一推，哈利还没从马尔福竟然真的认错了带来的第一波冲击中回神，紧接着就看到了悬在德拉科头顶上亮闪闪的数字。  
  
一个大写的70！  
  
不是0，反而是70！比起之前的60还升了10个点！  
  
惊喜来的太突然，完全超出预料的发展让哈利差点没忍住想直接冲过去把人抱起来原地转两圈。  
  
眼看着德拉科已经提前走远了，哈利揉了一把头发，扬起嘴角咧着笑抬脚就追了上去，这个时候他才发现了隔着他们老远观战的四个人，而原本和德拉科起冲突的那个同学早就在他们吵架的时候溜走了。  
  
哈利对着赫敏几个人挥挥手算是跟他们打过了招呼，然后快速的小跑着追上了德拉科，熟练的从兜里掏出来糖递了过去。  
  
德拉科虽然最后还是在这件事上退了一步，但他的面子上面还是觉得放不下来，瞥了一眼哈利手中的糖后冷哼一声没有接。  
  
哈利的手指猛地烫了起来，他就着自己扑通扑通狂跳的心，快速地把手中的糖纸拆开，把剥好的糖再次喂到了德拉科的口中，却不想这次因为德拉科稍微有些抗拒，导致哈利力度没把握好，把糖塞进去的时候指尖不小心地就碰到了对方的舌尖。  
  
德拉科被哈利的动作吓到了，他猛地停住了脚步，微微张着嘴，糖果落在舌头上，口中的甜味慢慢扩散，直到哈利退出去的手指在他的下唇上摩挲了几个来回后，两人才双双回神。  
  
他们几乎同时向旁边撤了一大步，拉开了两个人之间的距离，却谁也不敢再率先开口说一句话。  
  
德拉科觉得嘴唇和舌尖麻麻的，耳朵烧的都觉得发烫，口中的甜味也难以压下他乱跳的心脏，这一次被波特喂糖的感觉总感觉和之前的几次不太一样……  
  
哈利那边更是心猿意马的厉害，这回指尖的酥麻感可是实实在在的，不是他之前玩游戏时候出现的幻觉，也不是以前投喂糖果时的一触即离。  
  
哈利突然觉得以后多在马尔福这里服个软其实也没什么，挺好哄的不是吗？  
  
想着的时候，垂在身侧的手指正无意识地摩挲捻磨着，后来甚至抬了起来将拇指落到了自己的唇上，手指微微抹过唇，下一秒哈利的脸腾的一下爆红。  
  
他猛地把手放下背到身后去，眼神乱飘着一副做贼心虚的模样，但最后眼睛却还是落回了旁边的德拉科身上。  
  
之前的吵架可真险，还好最后补救回来了……  
  
嗯，好感度又升了两点，美滋滋。  
  
回去后，哈利躺在床上回忆下午的那场冲突，他才渐渐回过味来。  
  
他做的努力并不是没有回报的，起码这回他看到了马尔福给出的回应。  
  
如果好感度不是正数，就按着他俩以前的那种对立关系，马尔福是绝对不可能听的进去他当时说的那些话的，更遑论在最后的时候愿意承认自己做错了。  
  
因为他们是朋友了，所以如果好好说的话，马尔福也是能理解愿意听的吗？  
  
哈利翻了个身，半撑着脑袋想着，这样的处事方法还真是亲疏有别啊。  
  
说回下午另一边观战的四个人。  
  
布雷斯和潘西离的远远的，看到那两人吵完又和好的走远后，布雷斯转过身，做作的抬起手抚上潘西的眼角，“哦，别哭，亲爱的，是我错了还不行吗？原谅我刚刚的口不择言吧！”  
  
潘西立刻把脸一撇，冷哼道，“你以为你道个歉我就会原谅你了吗？你知道你刚刚说的那些话有多么过分吗？”  
  
布雷斯摆出懊悔的表情，“对不起，亲爱的，我太冲动了！能让我给你一个表示歉意的吻吗？”  
  
布雷斯低下头慢慢凑近，潘西羞红着脸看上去不知所措，他们的脸越来越近，直到就快要挨在一起的时候……  
  
两个人突然分开，然后一起捂着肚子哈哈哈地大声爆笑了起来。  
  
一旁，罗恩的表情像是便了秘。  
  
赫敏“啧啧啧”地直摇头。  
  
终于，时间来到了三强争霸赛，哈利不负众望的成为了火焰杯选中的代表霍格沃茨的勇士。  
  
比起众人的兴奋和崇拜，德拉科倒是总在哈利旁边抱怨这种比赛的危险性，哈利都不知道自己被骂了多少次“这么着急送死最好赶紧如你所愿”这种话了。  
  
哈利揉揉耳朵，比赛的紧张感反倒因此少了不少，马尔福那边明明就是在担心他，还拐弯抹角的不大大方方地说出来，马尔福是真的不知道他越是这样越是让人觉得他很可爱吗？  
  
第一场比赛就在惊险刺激中结束了，比赛结束后哈利这边还没觉得怎么的，却发现马尔福的脸白的不正常。  
  
他凑上去勾了一下对方的下巴，又忍不住捏了捏德拉科的小脸，“怎么了，脸色这么难看，哪里不舒服？”  
  
一旁的潘西翻了个白眼，“不是不舒服，是吓傻了。”你妹的，老娘的胳膊一定青了！  
  
而德拉科只是恶狠狠的瞪了一眼哈利，挥开对方捏在他脸上不安分的手，气冲冲地头也不回的就走了。  
  
哈利挠挠头，不明所以的追了上去。  
  
“怎么了？你在生气什么？”  
  
“要来颗糖吗？我喂你。”  
  
“嘿，走慢点呀。”  
  
“滚远点破特！”  
  
第一场比赛结束后，麦格教授通知大家在第二场比赛前会先举办一场舞会，大家要在舞会前尽快找到自己的舞伴，勇士们还需要携手舞伴跳开场舞。  
  
哈利听到舞会一词的时候，眼睛瞬间一亮，游戏里面的场景到现在都还历历在目。  
  
可以抱抱马尔福……  
  
不对，想太多了哈利，你首先得能先把马尔福邀请到才行！  
  
不过现在好感度已经到70多了，邀请马尔福做舞伴应该……应该没问题的吧？  
  
哈利忍不住开始紧张了起来，毕竟现实中和游戏里可不一样，也没有一个选项会在旁边提醒他好感度到了多少就一定能成功这样的提示，他只能祈祷梅林了。  
  
然而，他每天都和马尔福同进同出，却总是找不到开口邀请的时机。  
  
哈利每次一到关键时候嘴巴就打瓢，支支吾吾磕磕绊绊的就是说不出一句话来，直到他觉得他要是再不快一点，德拉科很可能就会去邀请别人了，于是脚一跺心一横，逼着自己赶紧迈出了这一步。  
  
哈利坐立难安了半天，深呼吸之后装作不经意地问道，“马尔福，舞会的舞伴你想好邀请谁了吗？”  
  
哈利本来想说要是还没有要不要考虑下自己，他这里愁的找不到舞伴，能不能帮个忙什么的，然后搬出自己的绞尽脑汁想出来的理由，结果没想到马尔福竟然说，“唔，也许格林格拉斯？”  
  
哈利没有任何思考的猛地提高了音量：“不行！”  
  
按道理哈利不应该清楚格林格拉斯是谁的，但是这个名字在游戏里面出现过，他一下子就想到了游戏里面他打出来的那些有cp的be结局，哈利瞬间整个人都不好了。  
  
当时玩出结局的时候他还不觉得有什么，现在却觉得格外的不爽，甚至是后怕，马尔福可绝对不能跟除他以外的人结婚……  
  
德拉科狐疑的看着哈利，“格林格拉斯哪里惹到你了？那潘西？可是潘西已经有布雷……”  
  
“不行！”  
  
哈利再一次打断了德拉科的话，这回德拉科彻底怀疑了，哈利赶紧握拳轻咳了几声，终于等到脸憋的通红的时候，挤出来了一句，“你要不要，咳我是说，你要不要做我的舞伴？”  
  
“什么？”德拉科一开始没反应过来哈利的话，也可以说他完全没有想到哈利会说这句话，等他反应过来后，歪歪脑袋迟疑地道，“怎么？总不能是没人邀请你吧？你现在可是炙手可热的勇士，找我做什么？”  
  
哈利当然被邀请过，自从舞会的消息出来后他都不敢在学校里乱逛，不知道什么时候就会窜出来人来邀请他，他都不知道自己已经拒绝过多少个了。  
  
但是，他的目标很明确，他就是要跟马尔福一起，为了舞会最后的那个抱……不是，快住脑哈利！  
  
哈利手忙脚乱的摆手，“我没有别的意思！我……我就是，我就是不会跳舞！对！我不会跳舞，这很丢人，你知道，我还是勇士，要跳开场的，你一定学过这些，你来教教我吧。”  
  
德拉科还是没有放下心里面的疑惑，“教你跳舞为什么一定要做你的舞伴？那你找个舞伴教你不就行了，为什么是我？”  
  
哈利努力转动着他的小脑瓜，“我学舞很笨的！与其在别人那里丢人还不如找你帮我，而且到时候学好后再分别跟各自的舞伴练习时间肯定也来不及了，反正你现在也还没有舞伴，就跟我一起怎么样？”  
  
德拉科看了哈利好半天，对于哈利漏洞百出的理由微微皱眉，最后却是不确定地道，“你确定你的舞伴要找我？你可是开场勇士，而且……你不会不知道在这种舞会上面邀请同性跳舞代表着什么意思吧？”  
  
哈利紧张的看着德拉科，“那你，你介意吗？”  
  
德拉科觉得自己心跳有点快，他不知道自己是不是应该过度解读哈利的这句话，沉默了一会儿后，他最终还是点了头，“我倒是不介意，但是你要想好了……”  
  
“那就这么定了！从明天，不！今天晚上开始！有求必应屋见！”  
  
德拉科话还没说完，哈利听到那句不介意后立刻急忙地拍了板，生怕他会反悔。  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
晚上，有求必应屋。  
  
德拉科站在哈利的对面，看着比他高了半头的哈利，心里叹息了一声，而后略显不满地道，“把手抬起来。”  
  
哈利乖乖的举起两只手，德拉科抓住哈利的一只手按在自己的腰上，另一只手钻进哈利的掌心握住，他垂着眸专注地纠正哈利的姿势，没有感觉到哈利全身僵硬的模样。  
  
“接下来就是舞步了，我先带着你，跟着音乐走，我们来试一遍。”  
  
哈利点点头，手心上面全是汗，这让他觉得分外丢人，但是他又控制不住，只能小心地看着德拉科的脸，希望自己没有被嫌弃。  
  
第一遍试跳的效果并不好，哈利从来没有跳过舞，他笨拙的不行，全程几乎是德拉科拽着他动的，哈利甚至紧张到同手同脚。  
  
德拉科忍了半天，最后劈头盖脸好好嘲讽了一番哈利，把哈利闹得脸更红，但是情况没有半点好转。  
  
德拉科没想到哈利的舞技能烂到这种地步，但他虽然嘴上依然说着哈利，却还是去用心地教舞步，德拉科心想，他只是不想自己在舞会上丢人而已。  
  
学舞的过程并不顺利，德拉科不知道自己被破特踩了多少次脚，跳到后面他脸都黑了，但看在哈利没有一丁点舞蹈基础的份上他倒是难得的忍了下来什么都没说。  
  
再看哈利，本来跳舞什么的就不是他的强项，现在更好了，他完全没办法让自己的注意力集中在学舞上。  
  
他的手，现在正放在德拉科的腰上，这让他一直在想马尔福一个男人腰怎么这么细这么好握，这腰他完全就可以轻而易举的掌握住，只要他这边稍微用点力，他就能把这人轻易地按到自己的怀里来。  
  
而他们交握在一起的手甚至让他有种自己已经把人抓住了的错觉，这种种的一切都导致哈利在练舞的时候要花费好大精力去克制住自己的这些想法，这导致他的身体极其的僵硬。  
  
哈利此时只能无奈的想，那款游戏又预言对了一件事。  
  
好在，磕磕绊绊的，哈利最终还是努力记住了舞步。  
  
舞会当天，哈利波特和德拉科马尔福的组合果然吸引了众人的目光，但是两位当事人丝毫不在意。  
  
邓布利多笑呵呵的感叹:“年轻真好啊。”  
  
哈利牵着德拉科进到舞池中后，无意间看到了斯内普教授黑沉着的脸，哈利只是回了个微笑，便搂着德拉科的腰旋转在了舞池中。  
  
之后，他的注意力就再也分不出去丝毫了。  
  
不管是耳边的音乐还是头顶的灯光，都美好的让哈利有一种不真实感，他不自觉的把人往自己的方向带，两个此时几乎是身贴身的抱在了一起。  
  
哈利的眼睛从头至尾就没有离开过德拉科，此时此刻，他的眼中只能容得下一个人。  
  
德拉科微微抬起头，跟随音乐跳着的时候无意中和哈利专注看着他的目光对上，心跳猛地加快着乱了起来。  
  
两人挨得极近，他们的呼吸在旋转中交缠在一起，有什么不一样的东西悄悄在两人的心中绽放。  
  
一曲终了，开场结束后陆续更多的人进入到了舞池中，可是哈利还没有从上一曲中回过神，甚至他都把自己原先计划好的，要在舞曲结束的时刻把人真正抱在怀里的事情给忘了。  
  
等他回神反应过来的时候，他正被德拉科抓着手腕穿过大厅，向着外面走去。  
  
哈利没有过多的思考，反手将对方的手紧握在自己的手心里，快走两步和德拉科并肩平齐后问道，“去哪？”  
  
德拉科转头看了看他，金色的头发晃的哈利心里微动，另一只手忍不住抬起撩过对方额前的碎发整了整。  
  
德拉科微愣了一下，晃晃脑袋道，“人太多了，我们去外面。”  
  
哈利哪里会拒绝，德拉科说什么就是什么，“好。”  
  
德拉科拉着哈利，两个人提前从舞会上溜了出来，来到了黑湖边上。  
  
夜色里，没有了大厅中的亮光，哈利看不清德拉科的脸，但是却感觉到了对方贴近过来的身子。  
  
一只手重新搭在了他的身上，“想再跳一会儿吗？”  
  
“当然，我的荣幸。”哈利搂住德拉科的腰，黑暗的环境让他的胆子大了起来，在这次的舞中，他实实在在的把人抱在了自己的怀里。  
  
两个人贴的极近，甚至能感受到彼此的心跳声，德拉科的口中轻哼着调子，和着节拍，放松又惬意，哈利却感觉自己此刻像是受到了蛊惑一般，想要借着黑暗噙住对方的唇，把那好听的声音捕捉住。  
  
他缓缓地低头，他能感觉到他们挨的越来越近，温热的呼吸交缠在空中，就在两人的唇快要相接之时，德拉科突然向后仰头，拉开了他们之间的距离。  
  
“你真的是来跟我做“朋友”的吗？”哈利听到德拉科带着笑意的问道。  
  
哈利继续靠近的动作猛地停下，他的喉结上下滚动了两下，心脏砰砰跳的厉害。  
  
要不要趁着此时的气氛直接表白呢？这个想法扰的他的脑子一片混乱。  
  
他该怎么说？  
  
当然不是做朋友……  
  
也不能这么说，男朋友也是朋友吧……  
  
哈利知道他最开始就带着不单纯的目的，如果他真的只是想和马尔福做朋友的话，那么把好感度升到正数就该差不多了，或者在好感度50的时候就可以停下了，他继续不满足的想要更多是为了什么这实在是太过明显了。  
  
表白吧……  
  
马尔福会接受他吗？  
  
哈利紧张的第一时间想要去看看马尔福现在对他的好感度给自己来一点告白的信心，可他这么一抬头，脚下就乱了，毫无意外的，他就这么再次踩到了马尔福的脚上。  
  
“嘶——”德拉科这回没忍住疼叫了出来。  
  
和哈利紧握着的手猛的收紧，“笨死了破特！学了这么久了你竟然还能踩到我的脚！你的脑子里面除了芨芨草还有装别的东西吗？”骂着骂着，他的声音里面甚至带上了哭腔，显然是真的疼到了。  
  
哈利一下子就慌了神，这下他是顾不上去看好感度也顾不上去表白了，嘴上不停的道着歉，“对不起，对不起，我走神了。”说着，哈利急得直接一把抱起了德拉科，快走两步把人放到了一旁的长椅上。  
  
德拉科被哈利突然拦腰抱起羞恼的脸都红了，刚被放到长椅上就立刻恼怒地吼道，“破特！你干什么！”  
  
哈利没有回答他的话，单膝跪在长椅边，小心的捧起德拉科的脚，动作利索的把他的鞋子脱掉，“是这只脚吗？”  
  
哈利问着，却已经看到了本该白皙的脚上遍布着的青青紫紫的痕迹，哈利轻轻碰了一下，德拉科立刻缩了一下，这可把哈利心疼坏了。  
  
他捧着德拉科的脚轻轻揉起来，语气中忍不住带着指责的道，“这是我弄出来的？为什么不和我说？”  
  
德拉科小声的吸着气，听到哈利这么说忍不住翻了个白眼。  
  
为了教哈利跳舞，德拉科这边可真的是新伤添旧伤，还没等他把自己治好呢新的就来了，后来他干脆就不治了，反正治好了第二天又会被踩，就想着等舞会结束后再治。  
  
现在看着捧着他的脚给他揉着的人，脸不受控制的红了起来，他稍微缩了缩脚没能从哈利的手上抽回来，脸红的更加厉害，为了缓解此时的尴尬，德拉科嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨了起来，“还不是你太笨了！巨怪脑子，学个舞也这么笨，笨死你算了，笨蛋破特！”  
  
哈利也不反驳，他哪里会不知道马尔福小少爷平时受点小伤就喊疼，这次竟然一直自己忍到了最后，哈利忍不住让自己多想了一些。  
  
马尔福这样做是为了他吗？  
  
那边德拉科骂着骂着就没声了，此时他觉得气氛非常的不自在，他再次想要把脚缩回来却又觉得这有种欲盖弥彰的感觉，就在他纠结着的时候，哈利突然开口问道，“你知道麻瓜世界有本童话故事，叫灰姑娘吗？”  
  
德拉科试探的收收脚，“我怎么可能会知道麻瓜的东西。”  
  
哈利把德拉科想逃的脚抓住，“里面的公主到了十二点就会从王子的面前消失。”  
  
德拉科不明所以的看向哈利，搞不懂他突然说这个童话干什么。  
  
哈利笑了笑，他抬起头，眼神专注的看着德拉科，“所以，这样的你，会像那个童话一样突然消失吗？”  
  
哈利说着，捧着德拉科的脚放到了唇边，附上去轻吻了一下，“我的小王子？”  
  
德拉科愣住了，他看着哈利的唇还印在他的脚背上，耳朵和脸迅速的爆红，被哈利吻着的脚感觉烫的不像话，他忍不住害羞的想把脚收回来，哈利却牢牢攥着，不给他收回去的可能。  
  
夜晚星空下，哈利捧着德拉科的脚，看着对方泛红的脸可爱的模样，想着，如果游戏中舞会剧情的隐藏cg打出来，可能就是此时此刻的这副景象吧。  
  
德拉科此时羞得要死，他唇瓣颤了颤，终于找回了自己的声音磕磕绊绊的蹦出来一句话来，“放……快放手破特……你这是在做什么？”  
  
话是这么说，只是他头顶上面的好感度却正在一闪一闪地上升着。  
  
哈利眼里带着笑看着好感度升到了80后停了下来，此时好感等级：喜欢。  
  
哈利又轻轻吻了两下德拉科脚背上的伤，“我不会让你消失的。”  
  
说完后，他又重新低下了头，专心地给德拉科揉起脚来，脑子里面已经计划着一会儿跑一趟医疗翼了。  
  
德拉科也安静了下来，他坐在椅子上，看着哈利的脸发起了呆，对于之前关于“朋友”的问题，心里隐隐已经有了肯定的答案。  
  
等时间差不多后，哈利站起身，单手提着德拉科的鞋，背对着椅子蹲下身子。  
  
他对德拉科指了指自己的后背，“上来。”  
  
德拉科：“……”  
  
“我腿没断，脚也没瘸。”  
  
哈利不跟他废话，就着蹲着的姿势转过身，拉着德拉科的胳膊，一把将他拉到了自己的背上。  
  
德拉科趴在哈利背上的时候嘴里不知道嘟囔了两句什么，但最后还是没有多说什么。  
  
哈利背着他往回走，德拉科窝在哈利的耳边，看着哈利耳旁不听话乱翘着的头发，突然觉得好玩对着那里吹了两下。  
  
热乎乎的气喷在哈利的耳朵上，哈利走路的动作不明显的顿了一下，然后在德拉科看不到的地方，他偷偷的深呼吸了好几次。  
  
哈利先把人带去了医疗翼，这种小伤一个治愈咒语就能好，治好了之后德拉科穿上鞋，刚想起身，结果下一秒又被某人背了起来。  
  
德拉科：？？？  
  
德拉科趴在哈利的背上，当着庞弗雷夫人的面让他觉得非常害羞，他只能凑到哈利的耳边小声斥道，“已经好了，破特！快放我下去！”  
  
哈利只是对庞弗雷夫人道了谢，就背着他走出医疗翼，“我送你回宿舍。”  
  
德拉科知道哈利是不会听他的了，干脆把脸埋进了哈利的肩膀上，杜绝走廊上的人看到他的脸。  
  
这太丢人了！  
  
哈利弯了弯嘴角，心情愉快的背着人往斯莱特林级长寝室走。  
  
这天之后，两人之间的关系很明显的发生了一些质变，但是因为谁也没有明着表达过心意，他们反而进入了一段足以闪瞎所有人的暧昧期。  
  
舞会结束后，三强争霸赛再次占据众人的视线。  
  
现在第二场比赛的线索已经给出来了，从火龙手上夺到的金蛋。  
  
这回有赫敏和德拉科一起帮助哈利分析，难度并不是很大，他们一起想出来可能金蛋需要放到水里面，最后敲定由德拉科带哈利去级长浴室琢磨琢磨。  
  
级长浴室。  
  
哈利和德拉科两个人趴在浴池边上，哈利小心的把金蛋放到水里，然而什么事情都没有发生，除了那原本刺耳的声音听不到了。  
  
德拉科看着在水里面响着的金蛋，用胳膊顶了顶哈利，“你下去看看。”  
  
哈利愣了一下，反应过来德拉科是想让他下水，倒是也没多想，起身三两下就把身上的衣服全脱了，只留了条内裤。  
  
当他赤条条的站着准备脱最后一件时，才突然尴尬的停下了动作。  
  
就在这时，德拉科把一条浴巾重重的扔到了他的身上。  
  
哈利尴尬的轻咳一声，用浴巾把自己挡好后脱掉最后一件，然后率先下了水。  
  
他在把头闷进水里前偷偷看了一眼德拉科，发现那人的目光根本不敢在他身上停留，藏在金色发丝下的耳朵透着红，这让他的心里麻麻痒痒的。  
  
哈利不敢再多想，直接一头闷进了水里。  
  
“我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝，你只有一个钟头的时间，要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，过了一小时便希望全无，它已彻底消逝，永不出现。”  
  
哈利沉到了水里后就听到了有些奇怪的歌声，传递出来的歌词让他捕捉到了几个重要的信息。  
  
他把头重新浮出水面，对着趴在池边看着他的德拉科道，“有歌，你下来跟我一起听一下吧。”  
  
德拉科想了想，转身拿了条浴巾，也下到了水里。  
  
等他下水后，哈利眼睛游移着，一点点挪过去一手抱着金蛋，一手拉住他的手腕，“我数三声我们一起下去。”  
  
德拉科点点头。  
  
等他沉到水里听到歌声后，他惊讶的看向哈利，哈利在水中对着他点了点头。  
  
又听了一遍歌后，哈利大概记住了那几句歌词，两个人一起浮出水面。  
  
德拉科扒在哈利的肩膀上，单手抹脸甩了甩被打湿的头发，哈利干脆一手抱着金蛋一手抱着德拉科，两人赤裸着的肌肤紧紧相贴，浴室中的温度瞬间升高。  
  
德拉科擦完脸后才发觉现在他和哈利的姿势不太对劲，暧昧的气息在两人之间流转。  
  
他能听到哈利好像变重了一些的呼吸声，德拉科的目光躲躲闪闪起来，不敢再去看哈利，尤其戳在他身上的某团硬硬的鼓包让此时的气氛变得更加尴尬。  
  
哈利抱着德拉科，眼睛控制不住地落在了眼前人的身上，小少爷的皮肤又白又细腻，跟他的一点都不一样……  
  
哈利又深深的看了几眼后强迫自己移开了视线。  
  
不能再看了，他都起反应了。  
  
糟糕，这么近的距离，他好像顶到了，这一定被马尔福感觉到了……  
  
哈利此时动也不是不动也不是，环在德拉科腰上的手却越收越紧。  
  
德拉科受不了现在快要失控的氛围，他推了哈利一下，“快出去。”  
  
哈利深呼吸，“嗯。”  
  
找到金蛋的线索后一伙儿围在一起琢磨那几句歌词是什么意思。  
  
哈利：“下场比赛的地点很有可能是在黑湖。”  
  
赫敏：“这里有提到宝物，会是什么？”  
  
哈利耸耸肩，“可能是跟第一场一样需要拿到什么特殊物品吧。”  
  
布雷斯抱着双臂站在一旁，“问题是你要怎么在水底下待上一个小时。”  
  
众人你看看我，我看看你，赫敏立刻起身去查书，其他人也东一头西一头的给哈利出主意，直到比赛前……  
  
哈利左右张望，路上拦住了正要往比赛会场走的罗恩和赫敏，急切地问道，“你们有看到马尔福吗？”  
  
罗恩和赫敏奇怪的摇摇头，虽然他们这一天也都没有看到马尔福，但现在他们显然更关心马上要开始的比赛。  
  
“你说你已经想到办法了，比赛没有问题吧？”  
  
哈利敷衍地点点头，心思却完全不在比赛上。  
  
从早上开始他就没见到德拉科，直到现在他就要上场了都没见到人影，心里难以控制的浮上了不安，这让他非常的烦躁。  
  
赫敏和罗恩离开后他继续张望着，当他终于看到扎比尼和帕金森的时候，他直接冲了过去，却也只换来了两个人同样奇怪的眼神。  
  
他们也没见到，马尔福到底做什么去了？  
  
眼看比赛就要开始了，哈利心不在焉的走到比赛场地，视线却还在不停的扫着观众席，但依然没有看到他想要见到的那个人。  
  
直到裁判的声音换回了他的注意力。  
  
“第二个项目开始！我们的勇士有整整一个小时的时间，夺回他们手里被抢走的东西！我数到三！”  
  
“一……二……”  
  
哈利听到“夺走”一词的时候终于反应过来了，他突然觉得浑身冰凉，他终于意识到了这一场比赛他真正要做的是什么了。  
  
从他的手里被抢走的……  
  
宝物……  
  
是……  
  
“三！”裁判的声音落下，哈利吞下鳃囊草一头钻到了水中。  
  
他必须，夺回，他的宝物。  
  
哈利突破水中的一个个关卡，当他终于来到有人鱼把守着的地方时，他一眼就看到了他心里念着的人。  
  
德拉科被绑在一座人鱼石像的尾巴上，他的眼睛紧闭着，金色的发在水中漂浮着，白皙的皮肤就算在昏暗的水底都像是在发光一样。  
  
哈利立刻游上前去，小心又急切的割开缠在德拉科身上的水草，水草松开后，哈利把人拉到了自己的怀里。  
  
他抱着德拉科，先把手按到胸口上确定心跳正常后，他才觉得松了口气，他又忍不住来回看了看，没发现身上有伤，只是还没有转醒的的意思，便想着赶紧游上去。  
  
他单手把德拉科的头按到自己的胸口上，紧紧地抱了一下确定感受到真实感之后，终于忍不住低头在德拉科的脸上轻吻了一下。  
  
面对在旁边看守着的人鱼，哈利没有什么好脸色，或者说他现在的脸色难看的厉害，他紧紧抱着人向上游去。  
  
离开水面的瞬间，德拉科醒了过来，他先是咳嗽了两声，然后眯着眼睛看着周围的环境，还有些搞不太清楚此时的情况。  
  
耳边震耳欲聋的欢呼声和近在咫尺的强有力的心跳声弄得他有点头晕，他抬头，就看到了哈利绷紧的下巴。  
  
看到眼前的人时他才慢慢想起来之前发生了什么事情。  
  
想起来后德拉科直接抬手环在了哈利的脖子上，凑到哈利的耳边轻声问，“宝物？”  
  
哈利环在德拉科腰上的手收紧，肯定的“嗯”了一声。  
  
德拉科趴在哈利的肩上笑了起来，然后他就被哈利抱到了岸上。  
  
目前好感度：89  
  
他们一上岸，庞弗雷夫人一句话不说的给他们两个先灌了瓶魔药，然后两条大毛巾把他们俩牢牢的裹了起来。  
  
与此同时，他们的好友们也冲了过来。  
  
罗恩冲过来颤抖着手指着哈利，语气控诉又带着浓浓的不可置信向他吼道，“哈利！你最重要的人竟然不是我和赫敏！！！”  
  
罗恩刚喊完，另一边冲过来的潘西对着德拉科大叫，“德拉科！！！”  
  
两人的声音震得德拉科抖了一下，他好笑的看向哈利，哈利轻咳一声，没有理会罗恩，直接把他拽到了怀里，拿着毛巾就去擦拭他脸上和头上的水迹。  
  
罗恩和潘西叫完后看到那边腻歪在一起的两个人后又想大叫，结果被赫敏和布雷斯及时的拖走了。  
  
回去的路上，哈利拉着德拉科的手腕，慢慢的，掌心下移，最终变成了十指相扣。  
  
在斯莱特林级长寝室的门口，哈利停下了脚步，此时的走廊上空无一人，哈利牵着德拉科的手却越收越紧。  
  
德拉科也显得很紧张，他预感到有什么事情要发生了。  
  
果然，哈利突然开了口，“马尔福。”  
  
“嗯。”德拉科的嘴巴有点干，和哈利握在一起的手心粘糊糊的，两人的手都紧张的出了汗。  
  
哈利正面对着德拉科，他深呼吸一口气，“马尔福，关于之前说的做朋友的那件事……”  
  
德拉科抬头看着哈利的眼睛。  
  
两人一对视之后，哈利的舌头又开始打结了，他无意识的又紧了紧抓着德拉科的手，甚至额头上都冒出了汗，“你，你觉得我们现在是朋友了吗？”  
  
德拉科没有回答，他唇角无意识的翘起了一些，哈利紧张的样子显然让他心情很好。  
  
哈利望进德拉科的眼睛里，好半天后终于让自己鼓起了勇气，“好吧，我是想说，人鱼们选择了你，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
  
德拉科眯了眯眼，嘴边的笑意更深，“嗯，意味着，我是你的好朋友了？”  
  
“不！不是！”  
  
“跟朋友不一样！这意味着，意味着你是我最重要的人，是和小天狼星，赫敏，罗恩他们都不同的重要，你是……你是我最心爱的人！”  
  
德拉科本在随着哈利的话一点点加深笑意的嘴角因为哈利最后一句直白的告白僵在了脸上，他慌乱的错开了这头蠢狮子真挚的直视着他的眼睛，从耳根烧起来的热意让他甚至不敢再次抬头。  
  
哈利也紧张的吞咽了一下，他紧了紧牵着的德拉科的手，小心翼翼地继续道，“当我知道你遇到危险之后，你不知道我当时有多害怕会失去你，马尔福，我喜欢你，是想和你成为恋人，想和你结婚有一个属于我们的家的那种喜欢，你……你愿意接受我吗？”  
  
德拉科没有立即说话，他低着头，这导致哈利只能看到他金灿灿的脑袋，而那上面一个大大的89正一闪一闪着。  
  
哈利紧张的等待着，脑子里面一片空白，他现在什么事情都没办法去想，只是紧紧的盯着德拉科，等待着一个决定命运的回答。  
  
当德拉科头顶的数字终于变化跳到90的瞬间，德拉科不明显的点了点他的脑袋。  
  
目前好感等级：亲密  
  
而哈利，哈利一直观察着德拉科，就算德拉科刚刚的动作很小，哈利也瞬间捕捉到了，哈利在德拉科点头的下一秒就直接把人一把拽到了自己的怀里紧紧地抱住。  
  
德拉科把脸埋在哈利的胸膛上，脸烧的通红，压根就不敢再次抬头，只是双手抬起同样慢慢的抱住了哈利的腰。  
  
哈利此时激动的不行，他努力平复着自己的心情，甚至不太敢相信这是真的。  
  
马尔福同意了？真的就这么接受他了？哈利抖着声音开口，“那我以后可以叫你Draco吗？你……你也叫我哈利吧！”  
  
两个人在走廊上抱了好久才分开，德拉科回到寝室的时候哈利一步三回头的不舍得走，等他终于回到宿舍后，心情激动的抓住他的两个好友亢奋的说他表白成功了！  
  
说了一遍后他还觉得不够，又反复说了好几遍都还不打算停下，直到赫敏把他踹回了寝室。  
  
回到寝室后他又一把拉住罗恩继续说，罗恩头一次狠心的丢下了自己的好兄弟，转头就跑回了格兰芬多级长寝室。  
  
他还是去找他的赫敏吧！  
  
确定关系后两个人在一起的时间就更多了，可他们平时最多也只是牵牵小手，分开的时候抱一抱，哈利每次想要更进一步时却又踌躇纠结着不敢，就怕自己太急了把人吓到了。

这天下课后，哈利把德拉科送到斯莱特林寝室门口，他把人搂在怀里抱了一会儿后，踌躇半天最终还是没能迈出下一步。  
  
德拉科靠在哈利的肩膀上，看着这人纠结隐忍的表情，唇边笑意渐深，“喂，破特。”  
  
哈利立即低头，“你叫我什么？”  
  
德拉科笑而不语，他在哈利低头的瞬间，揪住了他的领带把人往下一拽，紧跟着稍一抬头，唇就直接贴了上去。  
  
哈利当场僵在了原地。  
  
德拉科探出舌尖在哈利的唇上舔了一圈，语气带着挑衅地道，“你怕了，破特？”  
  
哈利也不多话，抬手托住德拉科的后脑，直接加深了这一吻，用实际行动表达他到底怕不怕。  
  
哈利像是要把这一段时间没亲到的全都补回来一般，把德拉科吻得都快要喘不上气来，白皙的小脸都给憋红了，最后哈利把人直接压在了级长寝室的门上，细细碾磨不断加深着这一吻。  
  
缠缠绵绵的一吻终于恋恋不舍的结束时，哈利甚至忍不住又浅啄了两下后才不舍得的退开，当他平复好呼吸直起身子后，最先看到的却是德拉科头顶亮闪闪地转着圈的数字。  
  
好感度：100  
  
目前好感等级：爱人  
  
哈利看着那个100，只觉得眼前有烟花在绽开。  
  
原本他以为在现实中能把好感度刷到90已经是极限了，想要到达100可能需要更长的时间，也许是他们结婚后，也许是陪伴到彼此的最后一刻，却没想到这个惊喜来的如此突然，这让哈利忍不住再次低头用最直观的方式表达他此时异常激动的心情。  
  
德拉科还没能缓两口气就再次被夺走了氧气，舌头和嘴唇都开始发着麻，眼角不受控制地泛起了红，双手紧紧地揪在了哈利胸前的衣服上。  
  
“够了，破特……”  
  
“停下，哈利……”  
  
哈利完全没有要结束这一吻的意思，狮子带着极强的侵略性压制着他的小蛇，不知多久后，走廊上突然响起了脚步声和说话声，德拉科不想他现在被哈利压制着的样子被别人看到，心下一急，反手推了一下身后的门，两个人就一起跌进了他的寝室里。  
  
哈利一进到寝室后就抬手把门给摔上了，他搂着德拉科的腰一边亲一边走，最后成功把人压倒在了床上。  
  
血气方刚的少年哪里受的了这样的接触，最后弄得两个人就差擦枪走火的时候才堪堪停了下来。  
  
哈利单手撑在德拉科的上方，看着身下人被他吻肿的唇和泛红的眼眶，呼吸又是一滞，他用了好大的意志力才强迫自己从床上起身，然后快步奔向了洗漱间，“借用！”  
  
德拉科看着哈利跌进洗漱间的背影，用手背遮住了眼睛。  
  
他同样喘息着尽量平复着，但并没有从床上起来，只是过了一会儿后默默把自己缩成了一团，露出来的耳朵已经红透了。  
  
哈利用凉水洗了把脸出来的时候德拉科还缩着，哈利轻手轻脚地走到床边，看着那露出来的已经红透了的耳朵，忍不住再次欺身压了上去。  
  
红透的耳朵突然被含住，德拉科立刻抖了一下，哈利又不安分的开始亲吻起别的地方，两个人在床上闹了好一会儿后，最终以哈利被推出了德拉科的寝室作为结束。  
  
德拉科红着脸站在镜子前，微微抬头就看到了脖子上面数个明显的红印，他又羞又恼地暗骂了几声，最后还是淡笑着想着明天该怎么把这些印子遮住。  
  
另一边，哈利回宿舍的路上大摇大摆的，恨不得把自己脖子上面的牙印展示给所有人看。  
  
三强争霸赛顺利结束，哈利成功夺到了三强杯，成为了冠军。  
  
比赛结束后外校的人离开，霍格沃茨再次恢复了平静。  
  
这天，德拉科无意中在哈利的床上发现了一个他没见过的东西，他好奇的打开之后，却不太清楚这个东西要怎么用。  
  
倒了杯水回来的哈利看到德拉科手上拿着的东西后心里突的一跳。  
  
德拉科晃了两下，“这是什么？”  
  
哈利干巴巴的回道，“呃……游戏？”  
  
德拉科一听倒是来了些兴趣，“什么游戏？这要怎么玩？”  
  
哈利偷偷“嘶——”了一声，最后还是把水杯放到一旁，走过去坐到德拉科的旁边，接过手柄开机操作了起来。  
  
哈利一边打开游戏，一边颠三倒四的解释着，他一这个样子德拉科就知道他肯定是有什么不想说出口的事情，这就让他更加好奇了起来。  
  
他眯着眼睛听了半天，当听到是麻瓜做的东西时，他忍不住嫌弃了起来，兴趣也减了大半，可当他听到后面后，他就把麻瓜物品这件事抛在了一边。  
  
“所以，这是个攻略游戏？主人公是我？”  
  
德拉科说完后立刻想到了重点，“那么这就是你突然发神经要来找我做朋友的原因了？”  
  
哈利听到德拉科的话后立刻紧张了起来，“我不是，我那个……”  
  
他还没能解释出来什么，德拉科率先打断了他，“那你就是按着这个游戏来追我的了？”  
  
哈利这下没办法反驳了，他只能僵硬的点点头。  
  
这一下却把德拉科给逗笑了，“哦——”他拖长了语调，“想不到你竟然会玩攻略我的这种游戏，我以前还真没看出来你会喜欢我，所以这是谁搞出来的，韦斯莱？”  
  
哈利换了个姿势，坐到德拉科的后面抱住他的腰，把人搂在怀里后，把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上摇摇头，“我也不知道谁做出来的，突然收到的。”  
  
他也没想到自己有一天会喜欢上马尔福。  
  
他咬了咬德拉科的耳朵，“我还想说呢，这不会是你做出来套路我的吧？”  
  
德拉科用手肘怼了哈利一下：“我怎么可能会做这种事情！”  
  
哈利笑了一下，把手柄放到了德拉科的手里，“要玩玩看吗？”  
  
德拉科拿着手柄不多话，直接开始了剧情。  
  
第一个场景选项。  
  
【看上去是一个和你同龄的霍格沃茨新生，你要上去打招呼吗？】  
  
【要；不要】  
  
德拉科停顿了一下，有些犹豫的选了【不要】。  
  
【你没有跟他打招呼，但是他看到了你，率先和你攀谈了起来。】  
  
哈利看到德拉科的选择后瞬间收紧了环在他腰上的手。  
  
第二个场景选项。  
  
【霍格沃茨特快上，德拉科马尔福想要和你做朋友，他对你伸出了手，你……】  
  
【握住；拒绝】  
  
德拉科脸上的笑已经完全消失了，他拿着手柄没了动作，眼睛看着画面不知道在想着些什么。  
  
哈利立刻感觉到了不妙，他小心的蹭蹭德拉科，“Draco？”  
  
德拉科回过神，他放下了手柄，垂下眼睛声音涩哑的说道，“这算什么？”  
  
他深呼吸，最终还是把心里想的说出了口，“你早就做过选择了不是吗？难不成还能重来吗？就算重来你肯定也会选拒绝的吧……”  
  
这是德拉科第一次在哈利面前表现出如此外露的失落情绪，哈利立刻按住他的肩膀让他半转过身子，“Draco，看着我。”  
  
德拉科不太情愿的抬起头，望进了哈利认真又严肃的眼睛里。  
  
哈利抓住德拉科的手，一点一点用力把自己的手指插进对方的指缝间，牢牢的握住，十指相扣。  
  
“听着，Draco，我已经后悔了，我当然知道我没有办法重来也没有办法回到过去去弥补这些，但是我现在握住了你，我没有再次错过这个机会，我真的非常庆幸你在我拒绝过你一次之后还能接受我。”  
  
“我向梅林发誓，向戈德里克发誓，我以后也绝对不会再拒绝你放开你的手了，就算你想甩我也甩不掉。”  
  
哈利的眼里是固执和决心，德拉科怔怔的看着他，刚刚低落的情绪被哈利郑重表态保证的话慢慢抚平。  
  
他捏了捏两人紧扣着的手，轻声回了句，“看你表现吧。”  
  
哈利小心地凑上去亲了亲德拉科的唇角，之后拿过手柄代替德拉科再一次按下了那个选项。  
  
【握住】  
  
从今以后再不会有拒绝的可能。  
  
德拉科看着哈利按下【握住】的选项后，发了会儿呆偷偷地吐出了口浊气，然后才重新让自己恢复好精神，从哈利手里抢回了手柄继续自己玩。  
  
哈利就守在德拉科的身边看着他玩，生怕他的心情又会因为什么剧情而变得不好。  
  
然而后面的选项德拉科越玩表情越怪异，玩着玩着他忍不住开始对着哈利吐槽了起来。  
  
【斯莱特林被扣了分，德拉科马尔福看上去心情很低落，你要……】  
  
德拉科不屑的冷哼，“我难道还会需要你的安慰吗？”  
  
哈利看着他笑了笑。  
  
【你被同意可以骑着巴克比克飞一圈，这时你……】  
  
德拉科：“我才不要骑这个丑陋野蛮的畜牲！”  
  
哈利想到了德拉科之前被巴克比克抓伤的事情，倒是没触霉头的去纠正这个称呼，只是默默想着，也许以后可以真的带小少爷飞一圈，那感觉是相当不错的。  
  
【德拉科马尔福进了医疗翼，你要……】  
  
德拉科：“开玩笑！我才不需要你的关心！”  
  
哈利继续笑而不语。  
  
【你和德拉科马尔福吵架了，这时你该……】  
  
德拉科：！！！  
  
“这个选项是什么？以为给我一颗糖就能把我哄好吗？我怎么可能轻易的被一颗糖给收买！”  
  
哈利终于忍不住把脸埋在了德拉科的肩膀上，抖着肩笑了起来。  
  
德拉科不爽的挣了挣，哈利抬头亲了亲他又泛起红的耳朵，语气中尽是宠溺的道，“哦，是吗？”  
  
说着，哈利手上剥开了一颗糖放到他的嘴边，“要来一颗糖吗？”  
  
德拉科听出了哈利的话外音，不爽的瞪了他一眼，但还是凑上去张口就想要把糖叼走，哈利的手却突然躲了一下，同时他把脑袋往前面凑了凑，“先亲我一下。”  
  
“破特！”  
  
最后德拉科还是顶着被亲肿的嘴继续按着手柄。  
  
不过后面的选项……  
  
【德拉科马尔福看起来像是忘记带书了，这时你要……】  
  
【德拉科马尔福讽刺了麻瓜出身的学生，这时你要……】  
  
【邀请德拉科马尔福一起去教室】  
  
【约他到图书馆一起学习】  
  
【分享糖果】  
  
【霍格沃茨将要举行一场舞会，你要选择邀请谁陪你一起参加呢？】  
  
德拉科看着这些事件，意味深长的看向哈利。  
  
哈利干咳了两声，握着德拉科的手快速按着手柄过掉这些剧情。  
  
两个人玩了一下午，终于再一次通关了这款游戏。  
  
德拉科看着游戏结局的画面心跳的有些厉害，哈利抱着他同样看着游戏画面，然后突然冷不丁的道，“毕业以后我们就结婚吧。”  
  
德拉科的耳朵瞬间爆红，他羞的不知道此刻应该怎么回答哈利，就在这时，他发现游戏屏幕里面竟然又出现了后续。  
  
他略带疑惑的问道，“这游戏还没结束吗？”  
  
哈利已经开始计划毕业后求婚的事情了，被德拉科的一句话给拽回到了现实，他看向屏幕，眼中同样是不解。  
  
他之前玩了那么多遍都没有出现这样的情况，哈利拿着手柄按了几下，迟疑的道，“好像是解锁了什么隐藏的游戏剧情。”  
  
两个人再次凑到游戏前一起玩新的剧情，然而玩着玩着，他们的脸全都烧红了起来。  
  
德拉科干脆把手柄扔到了哈利的手里，别开眼不去看屏幕里的画面，把脸埋到了哈利的怀里。  
  
哈利喉结滚动了几下，浑身燥热的看看屏幕又看看自己怀里的人，最后也把手柄一放，一个翻身把人压在了身下。  
  
德拉科完全不敢看哈利了，刚刚游戏里面的画面实在是……  
  
隐藏剧情。  
  
【寝室里，你亲吻着德拉科的唇，渐渐的你不再满足，想要感受他更多，你从他的唇上慢慢向下移，印在他的脖子上，喉结上，锁骨上，他的上衣被你脱下，胸前的两颗红缨夺走了你的全部视线。】  
  
【德拉科的乳头很小很粉，极其诱人，这诱惑着你去将它舔肿吸硬，把那两颗粉嫩的乳头吮吸到红肿起来。】  
  
【你脱去了他身上的衣服，你的吻更放肆的从他的胸前继续下移，你的手掌游走抚摸在他细腻的皮肤上，带起他一层层的颤栗。】  
  
【他的身子微微颤抖着，这让你更加想要欺负他，你的手指捻在他的乳头上，他的身子猛的一缩，你却变本加厉的玩弄了起来。】  
  
【他忍不住开始呻吟出声，你的另一只手继续向下探去，直到抓住他的欲望，粉嫩的性器在你的手中变大变硬，你抓捏撸动着，这让他的身体颤抖的更加厉害。】  
  
【德拉科的尺寸并不小，但一看就知道平时没怎么使用过，也许连手淫都很少，你摸了一会儿他的性器后，手开始继续向后探去，你摸到了他后面的穴口，你甚至感觉到那里有了点点湿意……】  
  
他们刚刚只看到了这里，后面的剧情还没有继续看下去。  
  
哈利把德拉科压在身下，游戏里面刚刚的片段放映在他的脑海里，文字同身下的人重合在一起。  
  
哈利忍不住跟着游戏中最开始的情景一样，先亲了亲德拉科的唇角，然后他忍不住再次加深了这一吻。  
  
他的舌头闯进德拉科的口中，还带着糖果的甜味让他更是舍不得放开，他的舌头在里面攻城掠地，夺走对方的氧气，吸走里面的津液。  
  
他的舌头勾着德拉科的舌头用力地吮吸，甚至发出了异常暧昧的啧啧声。  
  
德拉科双手紧紧抓着哈利胸前的衣服，微仰着头承受着来自哈利的深吻。  
  
自从他们开始接吻后，哈利经常会这样，狮子的吻带着强烈的占有欲和侵略性，像是要把他吞吃入腹一般，又像是要在他身上留下占有的标记，这让德拉科只有承受的份，每当他想反击的时候，结果都是被侵略的更惨，所以他后来学聪明了，为了能让自己舒服，这种时候就要顺着勇猛的狮子一些。  
  
“唔……”德拉科的舌头又被哈利吸麻了，他后来也知道了哈利并不嗜甜，但是这人却异常喜欢他口中的甜味。  
  
这一次的亲吻显然跟以往的不一样，哈利表现出来的浓烈的欲望甚至能在空气中感觉到，他周身游走着的魔力彰显着他在为什么做着准备。  
  
德拉科同样被挑起了欲火，只不过比起哈利完全的侵略占有，他却在期待的同时又有些害怕和瑟缩。  
  
德拉科以前从没想过他会和同性巫师交往，在他最初的计划中，毕业后他会听从父母的安排跟同样的纯血家族联姻，他可以选自己喜欢的人，但也是在限定是人选中，他还要考虑家族的利益。  
  
可是哈利波特改变了这一切。  
  
这个人真的是他生命中的意外。  
  
第一个敢拒绝马尔福的人。  
  
第一个让他又恨又嫉妒的人。  
  
第一个让他无能为力的人。  
  
他们对立了那么长时间，德拉科自己也清楚他能赢过哈利的时候几乎没有，他不甘心，却也只有这一种方法可以和他有些交集。  
  
德拉科不喜欢哈利波特。  
  
起码在这个人拒绝了他的友谊后，他是讨厌他的。  
  
他也搞不懂自己一次次的找茬是为了什么，他以前觉得，那是讨厌，那是看不惯，现在他又不敢确定了。  
  
只是他能肯定，在这之前，他不喜欢哈利波特是真的。  
  
然后，就在他和哈利波特可能要做一辈子死对头的时候，这个人却突然有一天返回头来追他了。  
  
那么多可笑的示好，邀请，但他，渐渐的没办法拒绝了……  
  
从他发现自己会因为哈利做的事情而被扰乱了心后，他就意识到自己可能陷进去了，但他不敢迈出那一步，他想不通哈利突然转变态度的原因，他不敢去确定哈利波特的真心。  
  
万一……  
  
他们只是想耍他看他的笑话呢？  
  
德拉科不想受到伤害，他没有捅破这层让人越陷越深的窗纸，在一切结束之前小心的享受着片刻的美好。  
  
直到，邓布利多校长找到了他。  
  
哈利波特最重要的人……  
  
哈利波特的心爱之人……  
  
哈利波特的宝物……  
  
是他。  
  
德拉科当时内心的震惊程度绝对不比斯内普教授少。  
  
当他被哈利从人鱼那里救出来后，他决定让自己迈出那一步。  
  
德拉科拽住哈利的领带，不再单纯的承受这一吻，开始主动的出击给出回应，这让他们吻得变得更加的激烈更加的难舍难分。  
  
哈利真的如同刚刚游戏里面描绘的那样，他不再满足于单纯的亲吻，他放开被他狠狠吸卷了一番的舌头，开始啄吻吸吮起德拉科红肿诱人的唇瓣，再接着，他开始试探着慢慢往下亲吻。  
  
脖子，喉结，锁骨，他在上面吮出一个个印子，占有着他的领地。  
  
德拉科微扬着头，闭上了眼睛却是没有反对哈利的动作，直到哈利撩开了他的衣服哑着嗓子问道，“可以吗？”  
  
德拉科从不认为自己会是下面那个，他同样高傲自傲，他也并不弱，但是……  
  
他深呼吸了几下，最终点了点头，微不可闻的“嗯”了一声。

哈利的动作甚至可以说是急迫的扯开了他的衣服脱了下来，上身赤裸的瞬间，他的乳头就被对方含到了口中。  
  
“唔……”德拉科单手放在了哈利乱糟糟的头上，胸前传来的刺激让他微挺起身子，却反而把自己更送到了哈利的手上。  
  
哈利的另一只手捻在他的另一颗乳头上，双重刺激让他控制不住的抓紧了哈利的黑发。  
  
“轻……唔……轻点舔……嗯……”  
  
哈利用舌头拨弄着德拉科的乳尖，又衔着吸吮了好几下，另一只手用手指拨动着挑逗着，听到德拉科的声音后哈利借着空隙问道，“舒服吗？”  
  
“嗯……”德拉科只是忍不住溢出了一声呻吟，却让哈利以为是肯定的回答，他变玩弄乳头玩弄的更加厉害起来。  
  
“这么喜欢被玩乳头吗？Draco竟然这么骚吗？”  
  
“嗯……破特……闭上你的嘴。”德拉科睁开雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色眼睛，没想到哈利会说出这种话来，但不能否认，这种时候说些荤话真的会带来更多的刺激。  
  
哈利咬了咬德拉科的奶头，“你该叫我什么？”  
  
“嗯……别咬呜……哈利……嗯……”  
  
哈利继续舔着他的乳头，然后道，“德拉科，去看着游戏，里面的我在做什么，念出来。”  
  
德拉科转头就看到游戏中那让人羞耻到不行的句子，哪里念得出来，立刻咬着唇拒绝了，“我才不要……嗯……”  
  
哈利也不强迫，“你不念就我来说。”  
  
“我吻过你的喉结，你的锁骨，你的乳头。”  
  
“你的乳头硬了，我舔了上去，就像这样。”  
  
“嗯……唔……”  
  
哈利的舌头快速的拨弄着，一边的吸吮舔舐了一会儿后又换另一边，直到舔到游戏中描写的那样，原本粉嫩的奶头大了一圈，变得又红又肿更加诱人品尝。  
  
这时哈利才继续哄德拉科，“后面的你来，告诉我下一步该怎么做。”  
  
德拉科羞得要命，他推了两把胸前哈利的脑袋，红着脸羞恼道，“你还是男人吗？这种事情还需要游戏教？你不行就换我来！”  
  
哈利咬住德拉科的乳尖轻轻磨了两下，“真的不说？”  
  
德拉科闷哼了一声挺起胸，嘴巴紧闭着态度很明确。  
  
哈利:“那我就按着我的来了。”  
  
说着，他把德拉科的裤子脱了下去，完全省略了前半部分手指直直的摸向了他的后穴口。  
  
德拉科立刻紧张的合紧双腿，后穴本能的收缩抗拒着外来的异物。  
  
“放松，让我进去。”哈利的手指在穴口浅戳着。  
  
德拉科躲了躲，躲不开哈利的手，他的眼睛又看向游戏，发现里面的剧情根本就还没有到这一步！  
  
他立刻就后悔了，让哈利自己乱来还不如跟着游戏的慢慢走，哈利现在的动作可比游戏里面的更过分。  
  
他抓住哈利手腕，“等等……我念，我们跟着游戏走……”  
  
哈利满意的收回手，德拉科看着游戏画面，磕磕绊绊的读了起来。  
  
“你的手，抓住我的……咳咳”  
  
哈利嘴角微勾，“抓住什么？”  
  
德拉科没办法在哈利面前说出那个词，他挣扎了半天，最终泄气的道，“你爱抓不抓。”  
  
哈利愉快的笑了起来，他没有再为难德拉科，抓住了他的欲根抓捏把玩了起来。  
  
“你的颜色确实很漂亮，平时不怎么用？连自己撸都很少？”  
  
德拉科听到这话又羞却又不服，“难不成你很有经验总用自己了？”后面一句甚至带上了醋味。  
  
哈利捏着他的，“我没有经验，是喜欢上你之后才总用的。”  
  
德拉科听出了这句话里面的含义，脸烧的更烫，哈利笑着继续道，“我刚刚只是玩了玩你的奶头就硬了，还是说我亲你的时候你就已经硬了？”  
  
“唔……嗯……”德拉科说不出话来，欲根被其他人把控玩弄着的感觉很让人不安，尤其是传过来的快感，让他忍不住颤抖着身体。  
  
“爽吗，Draco？”哈利给德拉科撸了起来。  
  
“嗯嗯……嗯……”别人给自己手淫的感觉是无法控制的刺激，这种感觉也是真的很爽，德拉科忍不住动起胯让自己得到更多的快感。  
  
“哈利……哈利……我……唔……”  
  
哈利也慢慢的加快着手上撸动的速度，直到德拉科的声音开始变调时，他用拇指轻抠了一下德拉科的马眼，德拉科一瞬间被刺激的射了出来。  
  
粘稠的精液全都射在了哈利的手上，德拉科仰着头眼睛有些失神的望着上方，第一次被别人帮着撸射的感觉实在太刺激了。  
  
等他回神的时候，发现哈利好一会儿没有动静，他看过去，发现哈利单手捧着他刚刚射上去的精液，眼睛极具侵略性的看着他，却是伸出舌头舔了几下手上的精液。  
  
德拉科腾的脸爆红，他咽了口唾沫，“你在干什么！？”  
  
哈利又舔了一下手，然后用干净的手掰着德拉科的头，压上去就又是一个深吻。  
  
德拉科自己的精液被哈利用嘴送了过来，甚至让他吞咽了下去，这让德拉科羞得厉害，哈利在他口中卷过一圈后，道，“味道挺不错的，怎么样？自己的好吃吗？”  
  
德拉科红着脸喘息着，根本不想回答哈利的话，而哈利用带着德拉科精液的那只手摸到了他的后穴口上。  
  
“看着游戏，继续念。”  
  
德拉科条件反射的看向屏幕，“嗯……你……你的手摸到了我的穴口，你甚至感觉到那里有了点点湿意……”  
  
“你的手指开始就着湿润的润滑，试探的向里面插……插……”  
  
德拉科说不出来了，哈利贴心的替他接道，“插进了你的小穴里面。”  
  
与此同时，哈利的手借着手上精液的润滑和德拉科自己后穴分泌出来的点点淫水，成功捅了一节手指进去。  
  
“唔嗯……”  
  
“哈利……呜……”德拉科紧张的紧紧夹着闯入的异物，哈利感受到里面的紧致偷偷深呼吸。  
  
“放松，Draco。”  
  
“呜……我不行……哈利……呜……你出去吧，我真的不行……”  
  
哈利没有把手指抽出去，但是他没再动了，他吻住德拉科的唇，“别怕，我不会弄伤你的，你疼我就停下，好吗？放松一点，你夹的太紧了。”  
  
德拉科的眼睛里面已经泛上了水雾，眼眶红红的又可怜又让人想更狠的欺负他。  
  
德拉科抬手抱住哈利的脖子，深呼吸几次后用脸蹭了蹭哈利的肩膀，他带着颤的声音在哈利的耳边响起，“为什么你是上面那个？”  
  
哈利侧头亲了亲他，“你看游戏里面就是这样的。”  
  
德拉科不是很服气，“游戏是游戏！”  
  
哈利闷声笑了笑，他另一只手揉捏着德拉科有肉感又挺翘有弹性的屁股，在其他地方点着火转移他的注意力好让他的手指能进去更多。  
  
“你要知道，在麻瓜那里，像你这种人被攻略的人都是“女朋友”。”  
  
哈利的方法是有作用的，德拉科慢慢放松了一些，甚至他探进去的一根手指已经可以试探的抽插了。  
  
“嗯……哈啊……”德拉科喘息着，“我不是你的女朋友！见鬼的，为什么这个游戏不是攻略你的！”  
  
他愤愤不平的说道，但最后还是软了身子。  
  
随着哈利手指的顶弄，后穴中的快感被带了起来，从来没有被进入过的后穴慢慢准备好被异物侵犯。  
  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”德拉科开始感受到了快感和刺激，哈利的手指也已经从一根变成了三根。  
  
“如果是攻略我的游戏，你会来追我吗？”  
  
德拉科不知道哈利这个问题的答案，但他知道……  
  
“如果是攻略你的游戏，那我一定会是上面的！”  
  
哈利探进后穴中的手指稍稍用力一顶，“你真的这么认为？”  
  
“嗯……唔……当然……嗯……”  
  
“但是你这里很热很紧，看起来更好操一些。”哈利抠弄着说道。  
  
“闭嘴，破特呜……”德拉科话没能说出口，哈利在这时突然探进了第四根手指，“德拉科，我们说好，你以后再这样叫我就要做好被我操到下不了床的准备。”  
  
“……”德拉科闭上了嘴，感官集中在了被手指抽插着的后穴上。  
  
四根手指在他的里面慢慢做着扩张，传递过来的感觉也让他渐渐开始有了些难以形容的空虚感。  
  
被哈利的手指戳顶着的地方想要些更厉害的东西来填满，这种感觉让德拉科自己都不太敢相信。  
  
他的后穴无意识的收缩着，裹夹绞着哈利的手指，哈利能明显感觉到里面的变化，他吻住德拉科的唇，“想要了？”  
  
“嗯……”德拉科呻吟一声没有回答，他喘息着，从来没有感受过的渴望让他显得很无措，他只能紧紧抓着哈利胸前的衣服，让自己有个支撑点。  
  
哈利继续用手指在那紧致的穴中抽插，只是开始渐渐加快了速度。  
  
感受到快感的后穴开始分泌起了肠液，为了更适应在里面抽插侵犯着的异物。  
  
直到哈利扩张到差不多的时候，他把德拉科的注意力又拉了回来，“你是不是忘了要做什么了？”  
  
德拉科从适应身体中闯入异物的感觉中回神，他迷茫的抬头，看到哈利用下巴点了点游戏机的方向，他理解了哈利的意思，这又让他的脸更红。  
  
他深呼吸几下，转过头小声的再次开始念着里面的台词。  
  
“唔……你的手指，插到了我的……穴里……嗯……你为我……做着扩张……”  
  
“直到你在，嗯？直到你在深处偏左的地方找到了我的敏感点？”  
  
德拉科念到这里的时候比起羞耻更多的是不可置信，而就在这时，哈利的手指顺着他刚刚说的话找到地方，在那个位置弯曲手指顶抠了一下。  
  
“唔啊……”德拉科的身子猛地弹了起来，叫出口的声音也变了调。  
  
“等等，那里……好奇怪呜……别碰那呜……嗯……”  
  
后穴此时紧紧地缩了起来，死死的绞着哈利的手指。  
  
哈利看着德拉科的反应只觉得一股怒火冲上了头。  
  
“该死的，真的是这里？”  
  
哈利的醋坛子在这一刻彻底翻了，之前游戏机说对了再多的事情都没让他像现在这么愤怒过。  
  
到底是谁竟然会连敏感点这样的事情都知道？  
  
怎么知道的？  
  
德拉科的第一次不是他的？  
  
哈利咬住德拉科的唇，发泄着他心里的醋意，“你跟别人做过？”  
  
“呜……轻点……我……怎么可能……我没有……呜……”  
  
哈利狠狠的吻了德拉科好一会儿后才稍微冷静了下来，德拉科的反应当然不像是和别人做过的，但这款游戏竟然真的能邪门到这种地步吗？  
  
他只要一想到这款游戏连这么隐秘的事情都知道，甚至比他知道的还要早哈利就气的要死。  
  
这款游戏，绝对！绝对不能被除他之外的第二个人得到！  
  
他的手还在不断的抠着刺激着德拉科穴中的敏感处，嘴上却把德拉科从游戏画面上唤了回来，“Draco，帮我脱衣服。”  
  
德拉科看向哈利，这才发现自己身上的衣服已经全被扒了，哈利身上的衣服却还完好的穿着，只是哈利的衣服上面全是被他拽出来的褶皱罢了。  
  
他也不扭捏，扯下哈利领口上的红色领带后就把他的衣服也全扒了下来。  
  
等哈利再一次赤裸了身子后，这次德拉科没有像在级长浴室的时候一样挪开视线了。  
  
他忍不住抬手摸了摸哈利身上的肌肉。  
  
这个人真的是，不知道什么时候就长得又高又壮了，穿着衣服的时候只是身高上面比较显，脱了衣服后就……  
  
德拉科突然有点嫉妒起哈利来，虽然他后期确实不怎么专注在魁地奇上面了，但他也不是完全没有锻炼，怎么他就没能练出来这样的肌肉。  
  
哈利看着德拉科的动作，凑过去亲了亲他的脸，“还满意你的勇士的身材吗，我的小王子？”  
  
德拉科摸在哈利腹肌上面的手停了下来，“要脸吗破特？还有不要叫我那个……”  
  
哈利把手指从德拉科的穴中缓缓抽了出来，“为什么不能叫，我觉得你就是啊，是属于我的小王子。”  
  
德拉科的脸又烧了起来，他不再理会哈利的话，把头凑到哈利的胸膛上，先是轻轻的吻了一下，然后试探的伸出舌头在上面舔了舔，之后他顺着哈利的胸肌舔到他的腹肌上面。  
  
哈利从德拉科开始动作后就紧绷起了身子，找到空隙就深呼吸好几次，在他终于被德拉科点火点到忍不住的时候，他直接分开了德拉科的双腿让他盘在自己的腰上，自己则抓着勃起的欲望戳在了那被扩张好的后穴口处。  
  
“我要进去了。”哈利这次根本没给德拉科回答的机会，他早就忍不住了，说完后就向着那紧致的肉穴里面顶去。  
  
被扩张好的地方很顺利的将他吞了进去，两个人的身体都很紧张，德拉科一上来就要承受哈利的巨物，被撑开撑满的陌生感觉吓得他一口咬在了哈利的肩膀上。  
  
“放松一点，夹的太紧了，你不想我刚进去就直接射给你吧？”  
  
德拉科忍不住呜咽出声，哈利的实在是太大了，刚刚的手指他还能慢慢适应，现在整根巨物闯进来，他就算想要放松都很难。  
  
哈利看到德拉科这个样子却反而更想欺负他，他一寸寸的把自己顶入，德拉科身体绷得越来越紧，肉穴也夹的越来越紧，哈利忍不住啪的拍了一下他的屁股。  
  
“放松，你要把我夹射了。”  
  
德拉科的声音忍不住带上来哭腔，“哈利……等一下，呜……太撑了，你等一等再嗯……”  
  
“你先让我都进去，我就不动了。”  
  
“呜嗯……”德拉科喘息几口，狠狠的咬住哈利的脖子，然后自己慢慢动了动屁股，跟随着哈利往里面顶的动作将那根尺寸惊人的巨物全部吞了下去。  
  
当哈利全根进去以后，德拉科就彻底没了力气，生理泪水蓄在眼睛里面要掉不掉，而这个时候他终于能试着让自己适应把他撑满的巨物了。  
  
可是这个时候哈利却突然顶着动了起来，巨根在他的肉穴中抽动着，这一下立刻让德拉科叫了出来，他的身子颤抖着，强烈陌生的快感让他想逃，他往哈利的怀里缩了缩，“等……等下，你先别动！你刚刚说了进来先不动的！呜嗯……”  
  
但是哈利现在哪里听得进去这些话，紧致夹着他的肉穴让他控制不住的想要动，他的自制力在这个时候全面崩盘，这根本不是他想不想的问题，他根本做不到。  
  
哈利把自己全根插进去了之后现在就只想更快更用力的去操德拉科。  
  
“别呜……呜呜……你别动……”  
  
德拉科被快感折磨的都要哭出来了，哈利全根进入后，硕大的龟头直直的撞进了他的最深处，肉棒磨着他的前列腺，他的身体忍不住的颤抖起来，但他的这个样子只会让人更想狠狠的欺负他。  
  
哈利就是这样的想法，理智告诉他应该让德拉科缓一缓先适应他，但是现在的他哪里还剩什么理智？  
  
德拉科现在越是说不让他动，哈利就越是没办法忍住，他干脆双手托住那两瓣弹性挺翘的屁股用力一撞，接着就啪啪啪的激烈在那肉穴中抽插操干了起来。  
  
“呜啊……呜呜……啊啊啊啊……破呜……破特……不行嗯……不要……快停下……哈利呜……哈利……啊啊啊啊……”  
  
让人承受不住的快感立刻冲了上来，德拉科紧紧抱着哈利的脖子，受不了的叫了起来，敏感的肉穴被大鸡巴冲撞顶操着，前列腺的位置显然已经被哈利记住了，此时正找准方向凶猛撞击着，他眼里的泪水终于挂不住啪嗒啪嗒的落了下来。  
  
德拉科没有想到被操会是这样的感觉，他之前只以为做下面那个会承受一些痛感，现在却发现完全不是那么回事。  
  
此时这种完全不同于阴茎被刺激的感觉陌生又让人上瘾，被哈利撞着操干着的地方越来越热越来越痒，甚至渴望着更多更让人沦陷下去的撞击和刺激。  
  
哈利看着德拉科又想逃又渴望的模样，便更加的卖力，也终于不再担心自己太激烈会把人操坏，尽情的开始占有他的爱人。  
  
“我刚刚说的话你听进去了吗？我说过你再那么叫我我会怎么做的，还是说你故意的？”  
  
“呜呜……呜呜呜……啊嗯……啊啊啊啊……”德拉科无法控制的随着哈利的顶撞叫喊着，强烈的快感让他的大脑开始没有办法思考，也根本顾不上去回答。  
  
哈利舔吻着他脸上的泪痕，最后咬住他的耳垂，边操着他的深处边说，“你看，我就说你很适合被操，骚穴这么饥渴啊，是想我更重一些，还是更快一些？”  
  
“呜……呜……深呜……再深点……就是那里呜呜啊啊啊……”德拉科没办法多说什么，快感让他本来的求着带给他刺激的人。  
  
他的身子颤抖的不像话，前端的阴茎在后穴得到的快感中高高的挺立着，哈利逮着他的敏感点狠操，这让他根本没办法坚持多长的时间，没一会儿，同阴茎高潮完全不同的感觉就涌了上来。  
  
德拉科又渴望又害怕，忍不住紧紧的扒着哈利的脖子，“等下……先别动了呜……我嗯……好像有什么要到了……哈利呜呜……我怕……”  
  
都到这个时候了，德拉科也根本不会优先考虑在哈利面前露怯会不会丢人的事情，直直白白的表达他此刻的慌乱。  
  
哈利吻住他的唇，安抚着，“别怕，没事的，高潮吧。”说着，他的动作却愈加的凶狠用力起来，龟头直直的向着前列腺的方向撞去，给予他最强有力的刺激。  
  
哈利的做法果然让德拉科受不了了，他的声音陡然拔高，哈利扣住他的手，十指插入他的指缝中，让德拉科能紧紧抓着他。  
  
然后……  
  
“呜……啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”德拉科被操到了高潮。  
  
在他被操到高潮的瞬间，他的身子激烈的痉挛了起来，肉穴剧烈的收缩抽搐着，前面的阴茎颤抖了几下后开始射出精液，强烈的快感让德拉科的眼前发白，他的双手无意识的抓紧哈利的手，源源不断的高潮让他几乎喘不过气来。  
  
哈利被德拉科高潮了的肉穴唆的连连抽气，那感觉实在是太爽了，本来德拉科的穴里面就紧，高潮后里面更是销魂，他忍不住更用力的撞击操干着，在德拉科还处在高潮中的时候还在继续叠加着带给他更强烈的快感。  
  
“哈利……哈利……呜呜……呜呜呜呜……”  
  
“呜呜……啊啊啊……不要了……太多了……不要了……呜呜呜……”  
  
德拉科的身子持续不断的抽搐着，他感觉他的肚子都在收缩痉挛着，这样的快感是他从来没有体会过的，后穴高潮持续的时间也远超过他射精的时间，前端也已经射不出什么东西了，后穴却还在抽搐着，剧烈的快感让他全身发麻，甚至身子止不住的打着颤。  
  
在剧烈的高潮快感过去后，涌上来的是一种非常矛盾的感觉。  
  
他现在又想要更多的快感，却又害怕还要再承受更多的刺激。  
  
哈利看德拉科现在哭的过于厉害，终于发了善心放慢了些速度，德拉科也因此终于得到了缓冲的机会。  
  
好一阵后，他的身子还在微微颤抖着，哈利松开德拉科的手，把他额前被眼泪和汗水沾湿的发撩到了一边，“感觉怎么样？我要继续了。”  
  
德拉科瞬间重新攀住哈利的脖子，紧张的道，“呜……再等等……”  
  
刚刚那可怕的高潮感觉还没有过去，听到哈利说要继续德拉科立马就怕了。  
  
哈利亲吻着他，没有反对，只是缓缓的在那绞紧着还没从高潮中缓过来的肉穴里面浅插着，没有像之前一样剧烈的动作。  
  
但是就算是这样轻微的动作，都把德拉科刺激的够呛，不知道是不是因为第一次就被哈利操射了的原因，导致他的身体现在变得极其敏感，稍微一点点的刺激就能带给他强烈的快感。  
  
因为哈利有意识放轻的动作，德拉科本来觉得自己缓过来了一些，可是渐渐的，哈利在穴中抽插着的频率却又慢慢变快了起来。  
  
等到德拉科感觉到不对的时候，哈利已经再次快速有力的撞击了起来。  
  
哈利也没办法，他忍不住了，梅林知道德拉科的滋味到底有多么好，他能忍耐那么久已经是极限了。  
  
他把自己撑起支在德拉科的正上方，肉棍直直的向着销魂的肉穴里面狠撞，速度快的像是打桩机一样，边操边在德拉科呻吟叫喊的声音中说道，“抱歉，Draco，但我真的忍不住了。”  
  
这样的姿势只能让德拉科抱住哈利的后背，再次袭来的强烈快感轻而易举的让他攀上了新的高潮，他控制不住的叫喊呻吟着，屁股又是向后缩又是向上拱起，也不知道到底是想逃还是想要更多，这也让哈利操的更深，每一次都狠狠撞击着最深处。  
  
穴内的肉壁被磨着都开始发了麻，窄小的穴口被大肉棒撑开了大大的圆口。  
  
哈利的动作越来越激烈，德拉科叫喊着，双手无意识的抓挠在哈利的后背上，在那里留下了道道红痕，显示着他此时承受着多么强烈的快感。  
  
哈利此时也快要到了，这样的德拉科让他为之疯狂，他一下一下用力猛烈的撞击着，一次次的向着肉穴深处钉去，他的速度越来越快，啪啪啪的声音响彻整个寝室。  
  
在德拉科又一次攀上高潮的时候，哈利双手握着德拉科的腰，抓着他往自己的肉棍上面撞，他快速冲刺了数百下后，同样急促地喘着对德拉科道，“我要射了。”  
  
这个时候德拉科还没意识到事情的严重性，直到哈利撞到他的最深处开始射精的时候，一股股粘稠的精液冲射进他的体内，精液射到肉壁上的感觉加上肚子里面被射满越来越撑涨的感觉让他又羞又觉得刺激。  
  
哈利的量多又浓，他的身体里面被哈利的精液灌满了，哈利射的又多又深，硕大的肉棒在射精过程中还在一抖一抖着膨胀抽搐着。  
  
德拉科刚从前一波的快感中恢复就又被带到了另一层高潮中，哈利动情的狠狠吻住他，将自己的东西全都灌满进他的肉穴中。  
  
哈利射精之后两个人抱在一起缓了好一阵，而等到哈利缓过来后，等待着德拉科的就是新的一轮。  
  
哈利这次把德拉科抱了起来，让他坐在自己的腿上，然后重新拿起手柄放在德拉科的手上，“继续吧，我知道你还想要，骚穴里面缩的这么紧，真是浪啊。”  
  
德拉科根本没有力气去动那个手柄，哈利的话让他羞耻的不行，他怎么也想不到他真的会被哈利操的爽成那样，无法控制的失控感让他又怕又沉迷。  
  
但最后他还是拿着手柄按了后面的剧情继续羞耻的跟着游戏念着那些台词，然后哈利就按着游戏中的换个各种体位姿势又把他操了好几遍。  
  
到最后德拉科真的已经再也射不出来什么东西了，他甚至没了力气，只能软软的靠着哈利，呜呜咽咽的承受着哈利更多的进攻和占有。  
  
甚至在后来，他的身体已经敏感到了稍微一碰就会高潮的地步，哈利甚至只是刚动一下，他就哭的后穴痉挛了起来，里面夹的哈利爽到不行，而德拉科就被带着一次次攀到欲望的顶峰。  
  
哈利简直食髓知味，压着德拉科一遍遍的做，怎么都做不够，游戏里面的剧情全都过完后他都没有放过德拉科，直到德拉科哑着嗓子求他“真的不行，真的不能再来了。”哈利却还是抓着他的腰防止他逃跑又狠狠操了一遍。  
  
德拉科的体内灌满了哈利射进去的精液，小肚子甚至被精液灌的撑胀了起来。  
  
最后一次的时候，德拉科终于在哈利给予的强烈的高潮中崩溃了，他哭的特别厉害，扒着哈利全身都在激烈的颤抖着，看上去就像是被操坏了一样。  
  
直到哈利射到他里面的时候，他哽咽的剧烈痉挛着，前端原本已经很久没有射出过东西的地方突然溅出了一小股水，紧接水流一股股的喷出，到最后汇聚成了一道，他被哈利操到失禁了。  
  
淅淅沥沥的尿液射到了哈利的身上，德拉科哭的更厉害，这也让哈利红了眼。  
  
本来他打算最后一次放过德拉科的，结果没忍住又来了一遍，还不停的在德拉科的耳边强调他被自己操尿了的事情。  
  
最后德拉科生生的在第一次的性爱中被哈利操到昏睡了过去，哈利这才终于放过了他。  
  
德拉科昏睡过去以后，哈利抱着人去清理身子，当他把德拉科重新抱回到床上后，他忍不住亲吻遍了德拉科的全身，在那白皙的皮肤上留下了一个个印子。  
  
从脖子到腿根，从蝴蝶骨到腰窝，一处都没放过。  
  
承欢过的肉穴此时已经可怜的闭合上了，被操肿了的穴口让哈利忍不住用手指在上面划着圈。  
  
德拉科本来都已经昏睡过去了，但感觉并没有完全消失，他本能的缩了缩肉穴，蜷了蜷身子躲到了哈利的怀里。  
  
哈利看着德拉科的动作后低笑了两声，然后把人抱到怀里，合上了眼睛。

第二天醒来后，德拉科趴在床上向哈利抱怨道，“怎么就没有攻略你的游戏？”  
  
哈利双手按揉在德拉科的腰上，耸耸肩表示他也不知道，他甚至都不知道攻略德拉科的这款游戏是哪里来的，但他还是默默把这句话记了下来。  
  
就在两个人准备起床的时候，他们突然发现放在床头的游戏机竟然不见了，德拉科想到后面的那段剧情，立刻起身就要去找，他可不想再被其他人看到他的那副样子！  
  
还是哈利先发现了不对，他揽着德拉科的腰把人重新按回到床上，眼睛却看着德拉科的头顶，那里已经空无一物了，好感度也消失了。  
  
哈利安抚住德拉科，“不可能有人进来的，也许它已经完成了它的任务。”  
  
德拉科还是有些不放心，但听着哈利的话还是忍不住呛到，“什么任务？让你攻略我吗？”  
  
哈利的眼睛在德拉科没穿衣服的身上扫过，笑了起来，“不是吗？”  
  
德拉科把枕头甩在了哈利的脸上。  
  
他没好气地道，“所以这个游戏到底是谁做的？那里面的内容……我是说，那太……也太具体了……”  
  
德拉科想到最后解锁的隐藏剧情里面的内容，就羞的要命。  
  
如果真的是谁专门制作的他的游戏，那也实在是太可怕了……  
  
哈利把枕头放到一边，重新压在了德拉科的身上，他的脸色同样不悦，昨天越想越不对的他已经掀翻过一次醋缸了，心里早就想着如果能抓到游戏的制作者绝对不能轻易放过，但现在他还是先安抚了德拉科，“可能是梅林送给我们的礼物吧。”  
  
游戏机和好感度的消失并没有影响到哈利，他现在已经不需要这些了，在现实中能拥有真人他为什么还要抱着游戏不放呢？游戏里面的又没有现实中的德拉科诱人可爱，而他也有信心，就算看不到好感度，他也会保证让德拉科对他的好感值永远停留在100的。  
  
毕业后，哈利如他之前所说的求婚了，哈利和德拉科举办了一场非常盛大的婚礼。  
  
两人在一起很多年后，哈利看着傲罗司收缴上来的稀奇古怪的玩意儿，突然在里面看到了一个难得能让他感兴趣的东西。  
  
那是一个被施放了黑魔法的麻瓜游戏机。  
  
哈利拿着游戏机，这个东西勾起了他以前的回忆，他和德拉科的“开始”就是因为一款突然出现的游戏。  
  
也许是因为这个原因，哈利把游戏机带走了，他想起了以前德拉科跟他抱怨过的那句话，干脆决定趁着这个机会试着做一款攻略自己的游戏给爱人玩玩。  
  
哈利说干就干，开始一步步的设计剧情，回想着两人相遇的细节，结果做着做着，哈利却先研究出来了点不一样的东西来。  
  
可能是因为游戏机上面的黑魔法效果，他发现可以把游戏机短暂的送回到过去，哈利在这一瞬间突然恍然大悟。  
  
如果是这样的话，那么一切就都说得通了。  
  
为什么他会收到那款游戏，为什么他会觉得落款字迹很熟悉，为什么游戏里面的德拉科那么生动精美甚至真实，又为什么游戏的制作者会那么了解德拉科，又会那么清楚他和德拉科之间的每一个事件和对话，就连那些不该知道的都那么清楚。  
  
因为那款攻略德拉科的游戏就是他自己做的！  
  
这个世界上还有谁会比他更了解德拉科马尔福呢？  
  
哈利敢肯定的说，没有。  
  
关于这点哈利表示他非常的骄傲。  
  
德拉科在面对任何事情上会有什么反应，动作，表情，他全都一清二楚，尤其是在咳咳咳的时候的，他也终于能够放下自己这么多年一直对游戏制作者抱有的恶意了。  
  
如果那款游戏和隐藏剧情都是他自己的手笔，那哈利只会给自己点个赞。  
  
哈利立刻把做了一半的攻略自己的那款游戏放下，开始专心去完成制作攻略德拉科的游戏机。  
  
制作过程中，哈利精心设计每一个剧情，刻画每一个形象，甚至抱着弥补遗憾和回忆的心思从两人初见时开始做起。  
  
完成后的游戏画面精美生动，惟妙惟俏，甚至在最后隐藏剧情的内容上花费了大量心思。  
  
哈利心想，那可是他和德拉科的第一次啊！必须要做的越详细越好！势必要让他们的第一次有一个最棒的体验！  
  
哈利开始做游戏后就忙了起来，每次做完一个剧情，回家后他就会抱着德拉科要好多遍，实在是因为，不管是小时候的德拉科还是现在的德拉科，都太让人哈利喜欢了！  
  
当他成功把游戏机定好位定好时间送回到过去后，哈利终于放松了下来。  
  
他其实一直都很后怕，如果没有那款游戏，他和德拉科会不会就此错过呢？  
  
游戏中的那些be结局，何尝不是他一直压在心底的担心。  
  
他真希望年轻时候的自己就算不借助游戏机，也能尽早想通快些把德拉科追到手。  
  
游戏机送回到过去后，哈利也没忘了给德拉科做那款攻略自己的游戏。  
  
在回到过去的游戏机完成任务重新出现在未来时，哈利也正好做好了自己的这一款。  
  
他回家后献宝似的把游戏拿给德拉科玩。  
  
德拉科抱着游戏刷了好几天，最后通关时他把手柄一摔，不爽的对哈利道，“为什么攻略你的游戏里面在下面的还是我！给我重做！”  
  
全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇比我预计的长了很多，谢谢大家的喜欢！我们下篇再见~


End file.
